Kim Possible: Hearts & Minds
by LJ58
Summary: Kim's in trouble, and may need a little help for a sitch that is looking more ominous every step of the way. Now, if she can survive long enough to figure it out, she might have just have a chance, even someone doesn't kill her first. Cue the most unlikely of all aid as Team Possible finds itself fighting...the world!
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own any Disney Character named herein, and am only using them for a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Hearts & Minds**

**By LJ58**

**1**

Kim sighed.

The redhead was once again scanning the monitors that displayed scenes from all around the world. Only she saw nothing.

Less than nothing.

Everything was peaceful.

Everyone was abiding by the law.

Everyone was being nice.

There weren't even any accidents today.

No traffic problems. No lost pets. No nothing.

"Something wrong, Princess," a sultry voice cooed sardonically from behind her just then.

She turned, eyeing the voluptuous green-skinned woman in the door of the communications room.

"Shego," she murmured without much of a reaction. "Just another boring day in paradise," she complained.

"Isn't that what you wanted? _Wished_ for," she asked, walking over to put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Well, yeah," she admitted. "But….perfection sure leaves you wanting. It seems like _nothing_ is happening any more."

"I wouldn't say nothing," Shego grinned, and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "What say you knock off early, and come play? It's not like anything is going to happen here."

Kim Possible sighed, and tried not to show her new partner and lover how boring even she was getting to be.

It was as if everything in the world had become…too safe. Nice. Law-abiding. It was Utopia to the extreme, and the only person that didn't fit was…

"_Kiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmmm_!"

She turned away from Shego, and stared at the monitors even as the shout rang in her ears. All the screens were now suddenly showing flaming rubble. Giant robots, and bizarre mutant creatures ran rampant everywhere. People were being mauled. Dying. Eaten!

She turned, and stared at Shego who had started chortling almost manically as she visibly changed.

The nice Shego was transforming before her eyes.

The sleek, green silk dress and heels were turning into a familiar green and black catsuit as her hands rose in clawlike shapes as her smile twisted, and turned demonic.

"What do they say about wishes, Pumpkin," the suddenly evil Shego cackled. "Be careful, you might get it in spades," she snarled, and lunged at her, a suddenly glowing hand slashing down through the back of her chair, narrowly missing taking off her head as Kim rolled forward, bounced off the comm-panel, and then somersaulted up and over the manic woman who was now trying to kill her as the world literally burned just outside her headquarters.

"_Kiiiiiiimmmmmm_," the shout came again. "_Can you hear me! Please, hear me_!"

She shook her head, blocked a glowing hand from punching through her chest, and was driven halfway across the room by the force of the blow even if it had been deflected. She spun around, looking for her attacker, but Shego seemed to have vanished.

She turned instinctively, but never felt the blow that sent her falling into darkness.

**KP**

The young man held to the small, limp hand, staring down at the pale face surrounded by tubes and wires.

"Please, Kim," Ron Stoppable rasped, his voice a soft whisper. "You have to hear me. Please, wake up. Please."

"Stoppable," a curt voice called. "Time's up."

Ron turned to eye the man in a blue uniform jumpsuit.

"Visiting hours are over. We can't make exceptions. Not even for you. It's time for the doctors to do their job."

Two men in white stood behind the Global Justice agent, and looked as grim as Ron felt.

"No change," one of the men did ask in a sympathetic voice.

"I….don't know," he admitted, turning to look back at the pale, limp body. "Earlier…. I don't know. It might have been wishful thinking, but…..I would have sworn I felt her hand try to move. Like she was trying to….grab something."

"We haven't had any indicators from her in over three months," Will Du told him grimly. "The physicians….."

"Look. Look at this," one of the doctors abruptly told the other, gaping at the EEG before him.

"Ronald," the bald doctor turned, eyeing the young hero. "When exactly do you think she tried to move? What time?"

"Maybe….thirty minutes ago," he said, just starting to stand. Trying to stall as long as he could. Just wanting to be with Kim for one more second if he could manage it.

"The same time as the REM surge," the doctor with graying hair declared, tapping the readout. "You're right, Mr. Stoppable. It's proof."

"Proof," Ron asked. "What is it? What happened?"

Both men grinned as they faced him.

"Kim Possible _isn't_ brain-dead. She was dreaming! She's still alive. Obviously catatonic, but still alive."

Ron would have sworn his heart thudded to a stop just then as he felt the knot in his chest almost choke him.

"Thank God," he rasped, finding tears suddenly blinding him. "Thank God."

"Now," the bald man said. "We just need to somehow reach her. And, somehow, wake her up."

"Three months," the other admitted. "That is still a long time considering, though. We….might not be able to…."

"No," Ron turned back on him with a sharp glare. "If Kim is alive, she is fighting. Even now, she's fighting. She doesn't know _how_ to give up. So if there is the slightest chance, we will give it to her, and _she_ will make it work."

"Stoppable," Will started to complain.

"You know what I'm saying, Agent Du," Ron shot back at him, cutting him off. "You were one of those ready to give up on her. To pull the plug. Well, this is proof. She's still alive, and she just needs time. Just needs…"

"God! Will you just shut up, and let me get some sleep," a voice grumbled in a complaint garbled by the tubes in her mouth.

All four of them turned to face the only other person in the room.

Kim was frowning. Her eyes were still closed, but she was visibly frowning, and looking irritated. The first sign of emotion on her face in months.

"Kim," Ron called to her.

The doctors both looked stunned, and the man holding the EEG readout was staring back and forth from the printout.

"This is…..impossible!"

Ron only laughed, and turned back to grab Kim's hand again.

"Don't worry, KP. I still have your back. Just come back. We're all waiting, so just come back now!"

A faint groan filtered up from her throat, but the pale redhead didn't speak again. Nor did her eyes open. Nothing on her monitors suggested any true change after that brief surge.

Yet every man there had heard her speak.

"I'd better call Dr. Director," Will Du remarked after a moment, and left without demanding Ron go, too.

Just then, not all of GJ could have dragged the young Monkey-Master out of that room.

**KP**

Kim Possible sighed wearily.

She was watching kids play in the park.

Their parents were there, watching carefully, because it was still that kind of world.

Kim had come out to picnic with her best friend since forever, but Ron had to leave. Duty called, and while she was sidelined, he was still the hero that the world called on when in need. She turned her wheelchair, conscious of her insensate limbs, and remembered when she could run and jump, and just…move.

She smiled at a young girl that chased a ball nearby, and the girl paused seeing her, then darted away.

She remembered the day she had been injured as if it were yesterday. It was a day hard to forget.

Those two giant aliens had literally conquered their world inside of an hour. Quick, easy, and without a hint of remorse for the thousands dead, or the tens of thousands injured. All while she was trying to fight free of an alien ship in orbit with the most unlikely partner of all time.

Ron had come for her then. Helping to save the world. He, and Drakken. In the end, they saved the planet. Or, Ron had saved the planet. In the end, she had been a potential trophy about to be flayed by the monsters that mocked her. When Warhok had flung her carelessly aside to face the maturing Monkey-Master, she did not know at the time just how badly he had injured her.

She would go another four weeks before the stressed and fractured disks in her lower back would suddenly yield, and leave her helpless. Paralyzed completely below the waist, with a left arm barely able to move. She, the girl who could do anything, was suddenly left in a chair unable to do anything. Now, all she could do was watch as Ron now ran off to save the day.

All she could do was sit and wait.

"Still feeling sorry for yourself?"

She turned to see Shego. Hero turned felon turned hero again.

The woman in a bright green dress walked over to sit on a bench near her. "Anne said you were out here again."

"I like to watch the children," she admitted.

"I figured you'd be married, and having your own by now," the woman who had helped Drew and Ron save the world remarked.

"No. That's not likely. Not now."

"Just because you're stuck in that go-cart? C'mon, Kimberly," she chided her. "A lot of people have it worse, and they still manage….."

"No, it's…. Well, it's not common knowledge, but I could never have children now. Not that I would have before."

"Want to explain that one? Because even I can see you're pretty much drooling over all those little rugrats out here."

"Well, first, it was all those rays, and things. They added up. Wade told me I was pretty unstable on a molecular level. Frankly, even before this, I was afraid what that might do to a child."

"Yeah, I can see that. I'm the queen of unstable metabolisms," she admitted, smoothing her skirt over still firm, muscular limbs. "But surely your doctor, and all those genius friends could help….."

"And after that last surgery, I found out…. Well, they had to remove…..everything," Kim said quietly, fighting the urge to cry.

Again.

"Everything," Shego asked in genuine sympathy.

"Everything. Turned out I was also….. Well, I had some kind of tumors. Could have been cancerous. So….. That was it. I was done. So, no marriage. No kids. Just a slow fade," she sighed, staring out at the kids. "Not the way I ever expected to go out."

"That's crap," Shego spat, and stood up, slapping her viciously across the face.

"_Shego_!"

"C'mon, what happened to that never-say-die spirit? Anything is possible, right? So get up. Get up right now, and show me you're still my Princess!"

"Oh, shut up. I can't do _anything_ anymore. That's over. I'm done. I just want to…..go to sleep," she told her, dropping her head as her eyes closed.

"Sleep? You're going to sleep your life away here!"

"God! Will you just shut up, and let me get some sleep," she hissed, and yet suddenly found herself on her feet, fists raised, and ready to fight.

Shego grinned a feral grin.

"Told you, Pumpkin. Ready for round two?"

Kim glared, feeling her temper surge, and then she flung herself at her, fists and feet flying as she attacked the woman abruptly wearing her own familiar costume as they fought across the park, scattering children, and heedless of the parents shrieking, and running for their own.

Kim laughed at every step she took, and every blow she flung.

Shego laughed just as loudly, full lips pulled back in a smug grin, and met every strike with a block, or a blow of her own.

**KP**

"Ah, Dr. Possible," Ernst Starke greeted her as the bald man gestured for her to enter the sealed ICU chamber where Kim Possible now rested. "Good, good. I asked you here today not just as mother, but as a doctor. I'm well aware you are one of the foremost authorities on the human brain. Well, your daughter's brain is….. To be frank… Doing the _impossible._ We hoped you might be able to help us understand her case."

"What is happening, Ernst," she asked as she walked into the room, her blue eyes focused on her daughter's still, pale form like lasers.

"Three days ago, we received incontrovertible proof that she is not brain-dead as first feared. Young Stoppable even felt her try to _move_," he told her. "The exact time was marked by a very pronounced spike in REM activity. She was obviously dreaming."

"Ron told me about that," Anne nodded, studying the monitors herself before forcing her eyes from Kim to study her charts next.

"Yes, well, did he tell you she somehow spoke aloud?"

"Kim always talked in her sleep when stressed," Anne admitted. "It was how I sometimes figured out what was really going on in her head at times."

"I see. Well, in the three days since, we have monitored increasing REM cycles that are growing more and more intense even as they last longer."

"Any other outbursts? Movements? Anything of note?"

"Well, the thing is…"

"Give me that," she heard Kim say very clearly even as the chart Anne held was ripped from her hands, hovered in mid air before their eyes, and was then flung across the room to bounce off the wall. It stayed on the floor where it fell as Anne just stared at her still sleeping daughter.

"Yes. A most timely demonstration," Ernst said uneasily. "And now you know why we cleared the room. She has had furniture flying around, too. Anything not literally nailed down…..has become a projectile at times."

"Incredible," Anne murmured, walking over to gently lift one of Kim's lids to peer into her eye.

Her pupil was hugely dilated, and she was obviously not seeing anything.

"Ah, yes," Ernst said, glancing at the monitor now bolted to the wall rather than resting on a table. A lesson learned. "Another REM spike. You see? It is growing more intense, too. This one, if it follows the earlier patterns, will last at least ten minutes before she…fades again. Then it seems as if she is again brain-dead. Yet, obviously…..something is going on. What do you think?"

Anne stared at her daughter.

"I'm calling Wade."

"Wade? But he isn't…"

"Only he can answer the questions I have to ask," she told him, and turned to leave. She glanced back before leaving, smiling at her daughter, and murmured, "Hang on, sweetie. Just hang on."

Then she rushed for a phone.

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own any Disney Character named herein, and am only using them for a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Hearts & Minds**

**By LJ58**

**2**

"How many times are you going to make me do this," Shego demanded as she glared at her rival.

"Make you do what," the redheaded woman with glasses perched on the end of her nose as she looked up from her book asked.

"Do what? You're wasting your life in here, Kimmie. Jeez, you should be out kicking butt, and taking names. Not wasting your life in this geek convention."

"_Global Research _is not a geek convention. It's a consortium of the best minds on the planet devoted to…"

"Yada, yada, yada. Now, you're sounding like Dr. Dimwit. And _that_ is scary," Shego sneered, and snatched her book from her hands.

"Hey, give me that _back,_ you thief!"

"Come, and get it," Shego grinned, waggling the book over a shredder near her lab table as if teasing her.

Kim howled, flinging herself at the woman, and they both went down in tumble of kicking and flailing limbs as their seemingly never-ending fight continued.

**KP**

"Here. See the synaptic patterns we caught during the last REM spike," Anne asked as Wade, in person, stood next to her in the lab as they surveyed the data from all the recent tests.

"Yes. I can't believe my own scans missed this before now."

"It might not have been there, Wade," the world's leading neurosurgeon told her. "Everything I saw before suggested that not only was Kim's brain badly damaged, just as we had first feared, but it was close to shutting down. Now, it's not only healing, it's actually….improving itself somehow."

"Accounting for the TK outbursts, and the REM spikes as her mind tries to…..wake itself," Wade asked suggestively.

"Exactly," Anne nodded. "I think Kim is literally fighting to wake up. Only she can't find her way out."

"Which leaves us what options," he asked her.

"Two. Only two. Only just now, I'm not sure which would be best since I still cannot help thinking as a _mother_ at the moment."

"I'm afraid I might know what you're thinking," Wade grimaced.

She nodded.

"Either we let her try to wake up on her own, if possible, or…"

"I have heard of Dr. Stein's psychic immersion module. You are thinking of sending someone into her mind to lead her out," Wade nodded.

"Yes. But that's the crux of the dilemma. Who do we send? We need someone she will not only respect, but will be able to trust enough to listen. The wrong person, to her, and we could end up locking her inside her own mind for the rest of her life."

"Which is possible even if we don't try it," Wade knew.

"Exactly. So, who do we send, Wade? I'd be the first to admit Kim never really listened to James, or myself."

"I can't say I would be the best person either," Wade admitted ruefully. "Frankly, Kim has always been the type to listen, and then go her own way. I can't count how many times she would totally ignore my warnings….."

"Ron," they both asked, looking hopeful.

As if on cue, the woman in the bed behind then literally shouted, "_Damn you_, _Shego_! I'm going to _rip_ your head off!"

"_Shego_," Anne and Wade both said even as they turned to look through the observation port at the girl as her covers flew off the bed, and settled onto the floor across the room.

"This could be…..complicated," Wade grimaced.

"To say the least," Anne agreed.

**KP**

"Looks like your buffoon fell down and went night-night," Shego mocked as she scooped up the jewels from the pouch torn open in the tug-of-war between her and Ron earlier.

"_Damn you, Shego_! I'm going to _rip_ your head off," the furious redhead thundered as she raced toward her.

"Like you could," the green-skinned woman sniggered, dancing out of reach as the redhead tripped over her fallen sidekick, out cold from knocking himself silly on a low-hanging pipe in his rush to stop her.

"When I get my hands on you," Kim growled.

"Ooooo, that sounds promising. What will you do," Kim was asked by the green-skinned woman as she cooed sardonically at her.

"I'll….. I'll…"

"Yes," Shego asked.

Kim jumped forward, knocking the jewels from her hands, and slamming her against the wall, green eyes narrowed, and filled with raw passion.

"Going to finally do it, Kimmie," Shego mocked.

Kim literally growled.

"Go on. You know you want to try it."

Kim's left eye twitched.

"Wellllllll….. Maybe next time," Shego laughed, shoving her back, and vanishing down into the dark tunnel to make her getaway.

Kim stared after her, hands clenched so tightly they shook.

"Next time, Princess," she laughed, leaving Kim glaring into the darkness that left no trace of her longtime nemesis.

**KP**

"Well, hello, Nerdlinger," the familiar green-skinned woman who did not seem to change at all despite the years grinned as she opened the door after his second knock. "What brings you out of your voyeur's paradise?"

"Kim."

Shego sighed.

"Can't help you. I don't even know what the little busybody is even doing these days."

"Let me explain," he asked, stopping her from closing the door in his face.

Shego eyed him, and while Wade had grown up in the past four years, looking stockier, but also more muscular now, she knew he was still the type to run and hide rather than actually fight. Which meant something serious was up if he was daring her.

"Okay, what's the cheerleader stuck her nose into this time?"

"This is…..a very closely guarded secret, but six months ago, Kim was badly injured by Professor Dementor's while on a mission."

Shego said nothing for a moment, but opened the door again.

"This concerns me how," she finally asked blandly, but Wade noted the expression in those darkening eyes.

"We think you can help us save her," Wade told her.

"Me? Save Kim Possible? Hey, I've already done my bit for the world. More than my bit. Besides, I'm hardly a doctor," she said. "Now I've got a nice, private island home, and for a change, no one is looking for me. Why mess with a good thing?"

Wade said nothing as he walked into the house.

"What happened," Shego finally asked when he only stared at a life-sized, and very accurate portrait of Kim on the wall over her mantle. One that showed Kim in her mission gear, looking ready to fight. Then he looked pointedly back at her.

"The device that struck her…..damaged her brain," Wade said somberly as he looked back at her.

Shego frowned all the more.

"At first, we feared she was brain-dead. At the best."

"At first?"

"Well, she was brain-dead, Shego. Knock-knock, _nobody_ home. Only the past few weeks, she's started dreaming."

"Brain-dead people don't dream," Shego told him, having been around enough mad scientists to have picked up a few things.

"No. They don't. They also don't talk in their 'sleep,' or fling things around the room. Without touching them."

"She….? Are you sure _you_ know what you're talking about?"

"We think it's a kind of instinctive telekinesis."

"You're kidding?"

"Shego, her brain just six months ago was very badly damaged. All but _literally_ shriveled. The last brain scan we did, though, showed a normal, healthy brain. Only one that was firing faster, and more efficiently than any human brain alive. It even seems to be…..evolving as it improves," Wade admitted.

"Let me guess. She's still not waking up, though?"

"No. And we are afraid she could be stuck in a dream world until she dies if we don't somehow….shake her out of it," he admitted.

"And I come into this how? Because, guess what, Nerdlinger," she drawled now. "I don't know anything about….."

"Have you heard of Dr. Stein?"

"Old Frankie? Sure. I even stole some of his best…. No. Oh, no," Shego sputtered.

"Yes," he nodded. "We have his psychic immersion module waiting. We want you to go in, and try to wake Kim up. We think _you_ can snap her out of it."

"Me? What about Monkey-boy?"

"Ron's her best friend, but we both know how she tends to ignore him at the best of times," Wade admitted.

"She ignores everyone," Shego smirked now. "It's part of her charm," she grinned.

"Right," Wade drawled. "Well, from the snippets we've overheard while she talks in her sleep, we think she's dreaming about _you_."

"Me," Shego frowned, trying very hard not to blush as her green flesh darkened.

"You. And considering her history of ignoring just about everyone else, even Dr. Director, we're hoping you're the one personality she won't ignore if you go in, and try to snap her out of this dream loop."

Shego eyed him, then smiled slyly.

"What's in it for me," she asked.

"Well, aside from our obvious thanks, and the gratitude of her family….. You _do_ know Jim and Tim?"

"The twin terrors? Sure? I remember them," she shrugged. "What about them?"

"Well, rather than coerce any payments out of GJ, they chose to just have me tell you that if you didn't help, they would, and I quote, 'Turn your life into _flaming_ _rubble_.'"

"Well, what more could a girl want," Shego said with surprising aplomb. "Where, and when?"

"Now," he told her. "My jet is outside on the beach."

"Just let me pack. Oh, and one thing. No one is getting into _my_ brain?"

"No, it's a one-way immersion. You go in, and wake up Kim. That's all," Wade told her. "My word. Anne, and I, will be monitoring everything," he said pointedly.

"All right. I don't want anyone else operating the doohickey, though, except you. Wouldn't be the first time that harpy tried to pull a fast one on me."

"But you are straight now," Wade frowned.

Shego only grinned.

"Sure, kid. Sure."

Wade didn't like the sound of that. At all. Just then, he wasn't going to comment.

**KP**

"You can't beat me," Kim hissed, standing over the battered woman in green and black. "_No one_ can," she shouted at the dark skies still raining Lil' Diablos.

"Wanna bet, Princess," a sardonic voice growled from behind her.

"Shego," Kim turned to face her. "But…..?"

"I gotta hand it to you, Kimmie," the newly arrived Shego drawled as she sauntered over to her wearing not her usual catsuit, but a very thin negligee of translucent green silk that left nothing to the imagination. "When you decide to step off the edge, you don't mess around," the sardonic woman grinned as she looked around.

"Who are you….? What are you," she demanded, glancing from the fallen felon at her feet to the sensual image that stopped just inches from where she stood.

"Don't you get it, Kimmie," she called her. "I'm the _real_ Shego. The one you _really_ want."

"N-N-No," she hissed, but didn't lift her clenched fists.

"I've known from the first time you looked at me when you came busting into Dr. D's lab. I saw how you just stopped, and stared, drooling over my hot body," Shego grinned.

"No," Kim echoed, her voice a softer squeak now, shaking her head as she turned away, about to flee.

"Yes," Shego said, and reached out and spun her around, slamming her against a nearby pillar. "And I've watched as you grew up, and matured, and _still_ drooled all over my hot, gorgeous body."

"I'm not like that," she hissed. "I'm not! I'm _not_!"

"I know what you are. I knew that every punch was actually you hitting yourself. Driving your own desires back. Or _trying,"_ Shego taunted.

"No, no, no," Kim shook her head vehemently.

"But I do know something else, Kimmie," she cooed, her dark lips close to Kim's own.

"Wh-What," she croaked, her green eyes wide, unable to look away from the face only inches from her own.

"You're asleep, Princess. You're stuck in your own nightmare, and you really need to wake up. See, if you want moi, the real moi, you need to…_wake up_," Shego whispered even as she pressed her lips against Kim's own, and suddenly Kim's arms were wrapped tightly around her, clinging to her as if for her very life.

**KP**

Shego gave a ragged gasp, coming awake instantly even as she sat up on the gurney set next to Kim's bed, and gaped with wide eyes around her.

"Holy…_crap_!"

"Shego?"

"Anne….?"

The woman stared at her, then back at Kim. "Did it work? Did I reach her?"

"Sssseg'," Kim's voice was heard as if on cue muttering around the tubes still in her mouth.

"Are you awake, Kimmie," she turned, carelessly tearing the leads from her head as she moved to lean over the redhead, and grinning as she saw the familiar green eyes fluttering open.

"Ssssegg," she murmured again, her eyes obviously held open by sheer will just then.

"Welcome back, Princess," she grinned. "Guess your brothers won't _vaporize_ me now," she grinned, not sure if they had been bluffing, or not. It was hard to tell with those two. It was hard to tell with any lunatic, and those two, she knew, were villains in the making. Still, why take chances?

"Luf ouuuu, tu," she murmured, and then her eyes slowly lowered as Shego faced the astonished stares around her.

"Oh, this is good," Dr. Director drawled from the door. "I have to know what happened in there. Ready to report, Gordeaux?"

"It's Shego, and you know it, harpy," she growled back, but still stared at Kim's peaceful visage.

Then all eyes dropped, and she looked down to notice only then that Kim's closest hand had reached out to grab her own.

"Dr. Stavru," Anne asked, tearing her eyes from that sight to the doctor monitoring the link.

"The module is completely shut down, Dr. Possible. Her vitals are strong, and normal. She is….only sleeping. _Normal_ sleep," he grinned.

"We should keep an eye on her, and have Shego stay close, just in case," Wade suggested before anyone else could speak. "We have to make sure she came out of it completely, and this wasn't just a fluke."

"Agreed," Dr. Director nodded her agreement. "But we also need to know exactly what you experienced, Shego," she remarked blandly. "It might help us better treat her," she went on with a nod before turning away.

Shego didn't believe her for a second.

Nosy bitch.

_To Be Continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own any Disney Character named herein, and am only using them for a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Hearts & Minds**

**By LJ58**

**3**

"Hey, I'm not the one that set the stage," Shego, now dressed in a modest pantsuit just then, complained when she finished telling them what she had found when she 'manifested' in Kim's mind.

Somehow, she had not only manifested in her conscious if dreaming mind, but even touched Kim's own subconscious. She knew the moment she appeared on that 'dreamscape' that what Kim was fighting wasn't Shego, or past demons. It was her own desire. Her own heart. Because what Kim apparently wanted more than the world was…..her.

All four of those present eyed her.

"I've always known Kim could be unique," Anne finally sighed.

"To say the least," Dr. Director drawled.

"Indeed," Dr. Stavru nodded.

"Wow," Ron murmured, still shaking his head.

Wade was still monitoring Kim, waiting to see what came next.

"Look, I can tell you it wasn't _my_ idea to show up on a damn battlefield wearing a….."

"See-through nightie," Ron grinned, his hazel eyes looking a little glazed.

"Watch it, Monkey-boy," she growled, pointing a finger at him.

"You do realize the implications of this revelation," Dr. Director asked them.

"I'm afraid I do," Anne sighed.

"I don't," Ron and Shego both said, then glared at one another.

"To bring Kim….back to life, as it were," Anne told them, "We may need to let Shego stay a little longer, and….help her."

"Stay," Shego sputtered, and if Ron was silent, his dark gaze was eloquent. "Now, hold on. All Nerdlinger said was you needed me to wake her up. Well, done deal. Finito. She's woke up twice now. Good job. Now, adios."

"Listen, Shego. For the moment at least, she is focused on you," Anne told her.

"Yes," Ernst nodded. "So, you must stay, and help her grow strong again. Stronger," he corrected himself. "Because if you suddenly leave, the shock…."

"Were you to leave now when she thinks you're still here with her," Anne went on when the man faltered, "The trauma of abandonment could trigger a relapse. Or worse."

"Define worse," Shego asked.

"We're also still concerned about this wild _talent_ of hers now manifesting," Dr. Director told Shego bluntly. "Frankly, the idea she could toss furniture around in her sleep without trying is….troubling."

"I get it. Like before I got full control of my own comet power. If she lost control, and went really ballistic…..?"

"We're talking about an uncharted, unknowable ability that could yet do a lot of damage," Dr. Stavros stated uneasily.

"Exactly," Dr. Director nodded as Ernst. "For the sake of the world, Shego. You need to stay, and keep Kimberly calm until she's fully recovered, and back in control."

"And if she wakes up thinking that we're…..? That she still…..? That I...?"

Shego just shook her head.

"I expect you to do _whatever_ is necessary to keep her calm, and happy," Dr. Director told her curtly. "Don't worry, GJ will pay you the usual rate for your cooperation as a….medical consultant."

"Or, I could ask the twins to _convince_ you," Anne smiled blandly, and Shego suddenly wondered just how goody-goody the Possibles really were as the woman eyed her the way a shark eyed prey.

"Fine. Fine. It's not like I was doing anything anyway," she muttered.

Only Ron didn't smile.

Then again, neither did Shego.

**KP**

Kim slept soundly for two more days after her brief waking episodes. She finally woke again just before dawn on the third day.

Shego knew when she woke, because she looked up from her coffee she was nursing in the GJ cafeteria, and saw the scrawny redhead standing in front of her just across the table still wearing nothing but her gown, and looking as pale as a bed sheet.

"Kim," she exclaimed, jumping up to stare at her as the redhead just stood there smiling goofily at her in just that dreadful hospital gown, and actually trailing leads from her monitors like she had just stood up, and walked off without thinking about them.

Which Shego was guessing she had.

"Shego," she grinned, and sat down with a huff of obvious effort as if she had run the marathon. "I thought I heard you in here."

"Heard me," she frowned.

"Well, yeah. I heard you calling me. You wanted to talk, right," the redhead smiled as if they had been best buddies all along.

"I…. Well…. Kim, how are you feeling," she sputtered, not sure what else to say as she glanced around to see if someone else had noticed her. Or followed her.

"Kind of hungry. Any more of that coffee," she asked, studying the steaming cup before Shego.

Shego gestured around her at the cafeteria in the GJ medical wing. "I think they have more. But maybe the doctors…."

"Ah, what do they know? They wanted me to stay in bed until I could have some kind of therapy, or something. I'm fine," she huffed.

"So, the doctors….know you're up?"

"Well, one does," she said with a smug grin.

"Okay, so…. Coffee? I guess that couldn't hurt you?"

"I'd kill for a BLT," she said suggestively as Shego found herself rising to her feet to go get her coffee as Kim smiled across the table from her chair.

"I'll see what they have," Shego told her, wondering if she shouldn't be yelling for help about now. The scrawny redhead surely shouldn't be up already if she had just woke. Should she? Yet she said she had seen a doctor. She supposed he wouldn't have let her up if he thought she wasn't ready. Of course, those trailing leads and wires were a bit confusing.

She decided not to ask. She walked up to the still empty line, and got a full breakfast tray, and a second cup of coffee.

"How's that," she asked, setting the scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and some fresh fruit before Kim.

Kim lifted the steaming cup, inhaled deeply, and sighed before taking a long sip.

"Ambrosia," she sighed, and reached for her fork. "You know, I didn't know I was…. You know, out? Obviously," she grinned. "But now that I'm awake, I'm really hungry. I mean starving. And all they wanted to do was give me mush. So not cool."

"Maybe they wanted to make sure you were okay before…. I mean, you were kind of out of it for a while after Dementor zapped you."

She scowled now, her pert nose wrinkling as she said, "Yeah. I'm _really_ going to have to pound that little freak next time. Can't have him thinking he can do something like that to _me,_ and get away with it."

"Uh, I don't think that will a problem. Your _boyfriend_ put him in traction after he zapped you. Last I heard the dwarf was still using a cane," Shego told her.

"My boyfriend? Oh, you mean Ron? C'mon, Shego," she smiled. "You know Ron isn't my boyfriend any more."

"He's not?"

"Well, duh. Not since _we_ started dating," she told her sweetly before she started eating like a starving hound.

Shego's eyes flared.

"We…. Ah, oh, ah, well. Yeah," she stammered, trying to put those pieces together. It sounded like Kimmie had definitely had another dream before she woke up. One in which she put all the pieces she wanted together in the way _she_ wanted them.

"Well, just remember," she smiled uneasily. "We still haven't broken that news to anyone. Uh, not yet," Shego finally tried, hoping that would work without stressing the obviously empty-headed redhead.

"Right. Right. I was hoping to do that the day Dementor zapped me. That little runt really owes me," she grumbled with a look in her eyes Shego had seen before.

Right before she had been kicked into an electrical tower that was already crumbling around her.

"He is so going to pay," Kim grumbled, and went back to eating.

Somehow, Shego didn't think Demnez would survive half as well as she had if Kimmie got her hands on him just then.

Even as Kim glanced right, Shego saw the salt and pepper at the far end of the table rise into the air, float to her hands, and then Kim seasoned her eggs before she again started eating in earnest.

"Uh, when did you start doing that," Shego asked quietly, stunned to actually see evidence of what she had heard Kim had been doing since she had been zapped.

"Oh, well, honestly? I could do stuff like that forever. I just kept it a secret because it wasn't really something that was very reliable. Or that strong. Only after I woke up, I just felt like it was…. Kind of easier."

"Really," Shego smiled uneasily.

"Oh, c'mon. It's no big. I mean, seriously, that can't upset you. You control plasma. That's so much cooler that a little TK," Kim beamed at her.

Suddenly GJ's longtime interest in Possible made a lot more sense. She found herself wondering what else was hidden in that little nut's brain that she thought was 'no big.'

Even as she tried to form an answer, Dr. Director and Wade both appeared in the door of the cafeteria looking grim.

Anne had gone home earlier to share the news of Kim's apparent recovery with their family, and Ron had been called out on a mission. Which meant Shego had been alone for a while after Anne made her all but pinky-swear to stay with Kim. To her credit, and honestly thinking of those unnatural twins, she agreed, and found herself awake at an ungodly hour, and going for coffee. Just before being joined by the most unlikely patient of all.

"Possible," Betty Director growled as she walked up to her, looking down at her sternly. _"Why_ are you out of bed?"

"I was hungry. _And_ Shego called me," she added, shoving her empty tray away before reaching for the mug to swallow the last of her coffee. "Can I get a refill, sweetie," she asked Shego, holding out her cup.

_"Sweetie,"_ Wade almost choked, staring at Kim as Shego sighed, and took the cup.

"Okay, you explain it," Kim was told as Shego took her own mug, too, and went for more coffee. She didn't know about Kim, but she had the feeling _she_ was going to need it.

Shego couldn't help but grin, though, when she heard Betty demand to know why Kim had tied Dr. Stavru to her bed.

"He wouldn't let me go see Shego," she replied, which pretty much wiped the smile from Shego's face.

That was all? The guy got in her way, and she tied him to her bed to make her escape?

Then, too, she had been talking about seriously hurting Demenz, too. That was not like Kimmie. Not like her at all. It looked like they might have something to worry about after all.

"…..but I want to stay with Shego," Kim grumbled, banging a fist on the table as Shego returned to the table.

Her glare faded stillborn as she smiled up at Shego, and took the cup. "Oh, hey, thanks, Shego. You're the best."

Betty shared an uneasy look over her head with Wade, and then asked, "And just what do you intend to do now, Kimberly?"

Kim frowned now, looking confused.

"Do?"

"Well," Dr. Director pressed.

"I don't know. I just…. I just need to be with her. Okay," she huffed, nodding curtly as if that settled it before setting to eating in earnest.

"Kim, you're obviously still not well. You need to go back to bed until….."

"No more…._beds_," she thundered, and the echo was lost in the chaos of every single table and chair in the cafeteria save their own them rising, and then slamming into the far walls at high speed.

"Holy…."

Wade trailed off as he glanced around, very grateful they were the only ones in the cafeteria just then. And that they hadn't joined that chaos as the tables and chairs, many now broken or warped, lay in heaps around them.

"Calm down, Kim," Shego told her, reaching out to put a hand on her clenched fist still holding her fork. "We're all just worried about you."

"Well, I don't need any more beds," she grumbled, then abruptly smiled, and added, "Well, except yours, Shego."

Shego blushed a very dark green as Kim smiled beatifically at her.

"Call Anne," Betty told Wade somberly as she gestured for him to follow her out of the cafeteria. The workers in the back, she had noted, were just standing and staring.

"Better call custodial," she advised one of the pale cooks, too. "We need a cleanup."

One woman just nodded jerkily as Betty chose to leave Kim alone with Shego.

For all their sakes.

**KP**

"Tell me you're kidding."

"It's not impossible. Sorry," Wade grimaced at Ron. "No pun intended, but we still have no clue how the brain actually works. When you consider that Kim's brain was effectively dehydrated, severely damaged, and then somehow regenerated, we can't begin to comprehend the physical dynamics involved. Let alone the _psychic_ repercussions. That said, the damage to her mind and memories, and her _behaviors,_ may yet to have fully manifested."

"Shego said she actually wanted to _kill_ Dementor," Ron said, shaking his head.

"Tying me to her bed was pretty bad," Ernst complained. "She cut off my circulation!"

Betty just eyed the man, then looked to Anne. "You're her mother, Anne. But I'm asking you to make the call."

"That's it? You just want to write her off," the neurosurgeon complained.

"You didn't see what she did to the gym this morning," Betty told him. "Or the cafeteria yesterday. If people had been present….."

"People _were_ present," Wade reminded her. "And yet none of us were hurt either time. We weren't even touched. I think that says something, for all her…..acting out."

"Acting out," Betty fumed. "And do we risk countless lives on your hope she is still…what she was," Dr. Director asked him curtly.

"We all agreed to call Shego in," Ron cut in before the argument could esculate. "As much as I hate how this is going myself," he told her, "How about we let Shego take her home?"

"Take her….home," Betty murmured coolly, eyeing him.

"Well, Shego lives on that island now. She's pretty far from any populated areas. No one is likely to come across her there. We let her go with Shego, and let her try to…..bring back our Kimberly."

"You think Shego would do that? Suppose she influenced Kim to become…..worse?"

"Worse than _gay_," Ron squeaked at Dr. Director's query.

All eyes locked on him now.

"You know what I mean," Ron blushed now. "Other than that, and the whole…..brain thing, this is still Kim. Give her a chance to wake all the way up before you stick her in the freezer," he demanded.

"Cryo isn't a freezer, Ron," Betty sighed. "It's a carefully controlled suspension chamber that…."

"It's a freezer," Ron cut her off. "And you're _not_ putting Kim in one."

"You'd really trust Shego to help treat Kimberly," Betty asked him.

"Yes," he nodded after a moment. "Look, I'll be the first to admit this whole lesbian surprise thing has me…..surprised."

"To say the least," Wade agreed dryly.

"But at least she's awake, and has a chance to live again. Even if she…. Even if she never remembers what we had, at least she has a chance to regain her own life. You can't do that in a freezer."

"Anne," Dr. Director turned to her, one of the few people on the planet that knew that high level threats to the world were now being placed in hibernation capsules to prevent future threats from occurring.

Anne sighed, then nodded, and pointed out, "She does seem to be calm, and….almost normal when around her. Let's give Shego more time. Ron is right, except for her current….obsession, she does seem pretty normal when she's not being….pressured."

"It's her temper that concerns me," Dr. Director scowled. "Still, if you are all agreed, we'll isolate both women on Shego's island residence. But I will _enforce_ that isolation until I'm certain she doesn't pose a threat to us. That means they won't leave again until, or unless I allow it."

"What about visitors," Ron asked.

"I won't abandon my daughter," Anne told her. "I'll tell you that now."

"Nor will I. Not that she's my daughter," Ron sputtered. "I mean, of course she's not, but she is…."

"We understand, Ron," Anne smiled at him as Dr. Director only rolled her eyes.

"Visitors will be monitored, only to ensure Kim doesn't try to escape. Otherwise, I see no reason not to allow periodic visits," Betty nodded at them.

No one spoke for a moment after that declaration.

"Are we all agreed then?"

Wade nodded at the head of Global Justice.

Ron nodded next.

"What of medical monitoring," Ernst asked. "We need to get periodic, but accurate readings from her to ensure…."

"I'll be visiting regularly," Anne told him. "I'll handle that. Frankly, I think you've already wore out your welcome with her, Ernst. No offense."

"No. No. I'm just concerned for what we _don't_ see. See?"

"So," Ron asked. "Who breaks the news to _Nurse_ Shego?"

No one spoke.

_To Be Continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own any Disney Character named herein, and am only using them for a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Hearts & Minds**

**By LJ58**

**4**

"What are you doing now?"

Kim put a finger to her lips, and then continued to walk around her house after arriving at Shego's island, and then being led to the surprisingly comfortable villa just off the beach. She walked from the living room, to the back, visiting even the closets, and inspecting the bathroom. She even stepped out on the back deck of the homey villa where Shego had 'retired' after being let out of her contract by Dr. Drakken, who had gone on to try to adapt his pollinator mutagen to try to help battle the world hunger issue.

The screwball had actually declared _she_ was bad for his image. That if he was to show the world he had truly become a champion for good, then his _evil_ sidekick, had to be kicked to the curb.

After one last kick in _his_ pants, she let him fire her.

After raiding all his bank accounts. He had wisely let her go without complaint.

"Okay, now we can talk?"

"Huh," Shego frowned as she stared at Kim in confusion.

"Jeez, have you gotten soft," Kim asked her. "Your whole house was bugged. They even had cameras in your bathroom!"

"Okay, you had better be kidding me," Shego complained. "Because they weren't there when I left."

"Well, they were now," Kim shot back.

"But you didn't….."

Kim smiled.

"I knocked them all out. _Now_ we can talk. First off, Shego. I'm not crazy," Kim told her with a sly smirk. "Not demented. Not out of control. Not….._anything_."

Shego's jaw dropped.

"So, what about the whole…..lovesick thingy?"

"Oh, I _do_ love you, sweetie," Kim cooed, and walked up, and patted her cheek. "I realized that years ago. That's why I fell for Miss Go so hard."

Shego choked hard, just staring at her without saying a word.

"But…..I also knew that you had your own issues. And I would never force anyone into a mold they didn't want to fit. Be it hero. _Or_ lesbian."

"But….."

"When you stepped into my head, though. I got a glimpse at your own mind even as you tiptoed through my subconscious," Kim smiled. "We've both been denying ourselves all this time without cause."

"Now, hold on…..!"

"Just listen," Kim stopped her with a single finger held up to silence her. "I had to….._act out _for Dr. Director. It was the only way out of that GJ medical ward without a full-scale fight."

"The only way….? What are you talking about, Princess," she grumbled.

"That whole sitch with Professor Dementor," she said abruptly, back to looking grim. "It was a trap. A _GJ_ trap."

"A….trap? Wait? You lost me, there, because aren't you _with_ the harpy now?"

"I was. Only there are some people inside that aren't with _me_. Get it?"

"Yes. No. What the hell are you talking about, Kimmie," she sputtered in complaint.

Kim sighed.

"Okay, we have a little time. Let's sit down. Relax. And I'll take it from the start. Fair enough?"

"Time?"

"Ready to listen to what is really going on out there," Kim asked pointedly.

"Sure. Why not? It couldn't be any nuttier than you declaring your undying love," she grumbled.

"Oh, that part's true," Kim smiled. "Which is how I convinced Dr. Director I was being earnest in the rest of my act."

"_Act_?"

She led Shego back to the living room, and dropped on an overstuffed couch. "Want to park it," she asked, patting the place next to her.

Shego pointedly took the chair across the room.

Kim pouted, but said nothing at first.

"So? Trap?"

Kim nodded.

"Trap. I'm still not sure if Dr. Director is part of it, too, but there are a lot of her staff, and agents that obviously are, so I had to make it look good when I woke up in there. As I said, it was the only way out."

"Want to skip to the part where you start to make sense again," Shego complained.

"Okay, okay," Kim sighed. "Let me go back a few months, to the day Professor Dementor attacked me."

"Uh, you mean _seven_ months ago?"

"Seven. Right. Right. Anyway, it turned out his whole scheme was a plot to lure us there. For Global Justice."

**KP**

"I don't know, Ron. After all we've faced, this mission seems a little like…..baby-sitting. I mean Dementor? He's like old news."

"Wade said the sitch sounded pretty grim," Ron reminded her. "He's supposed to have some new device that is making people obey him. He's trying to make himself king of all Europe with it."

"Man, what is it with these guys, and mind control?"

"Who knows. Why are they bad guys at all? I mean, with their brains, they could be making a fortune building stuff for other guys. Or just selling stuff," Ron considered.

"True. True," Kim nodded. "Honestly, I just don't understand them at all. At least Drew went straight."

"Define straight," Ron sniggered.

"Not funny," Kim told him, still remembering having to help stop giant, mutant carrots in South Korea a month ago after Drew decided to _help_ the local farmers.

"Okay," she said, their feet touching down just then as they cut loose their parachutes, and moved to the hidden hatch their reconnaissance told them was near the edge of the plateau where the mad dwarf's latest lair was hidden.

Predictably, inside the mountain, of course.

"So, what are you planning after you graduate next week? Going to do that gradual school thingy, or what?'

"It's Grad School, Ron," she sighed. "And, yes. I'm going to Hong Kong to do my Masters. And probably my doctorate."

"So, you're going to be a Dr. P, too," he grinned crookedly as he followed her down into the bowels of the dimly lit lair. "That's cool."

"Hush. I see light ahead."

They climbed out of the air shaft, seemingly always conveniently sized for easy breaking and entering, and stepped out onto a hard, smooth floor just down from where a row of computers hummed and chirped near a massive, phallic device.

"Boys and their toys," Kim grumbled.

"What toys," Ron asked as he walked up behind her.

Kim didn't answer as she got ready to face the Henches just turning their way when she realized her feet weren't moving.

At all.

"Ah-haa," a familiar voice bellowed. "Now I am finally having you where I am wanting you, Fraulein Possible," the man in the silly helmet shouted as he walked out of a back room, and glared down at her from a raised dais.

"Dementor! What are you up to now?"

"Oh, almost five-four, but I think my boots are giving just a little extra oomph, ja," he grinned, rocking on his toes.

"Dude, that's just silly," Ron complained.

"You want silly, you should be looking in zhe mirror! You walked right into our trap! I mean, my trap. Ja. _Mein_!"

"You couldn't trap a fly," Kim spat. "Who put you up to this?"

"You think you are so smarty-pants. You tell me," the dwarf challenged her.

Kim looked down, and tried to move a foot again.

"It's obvious. You have to have a plant in Global Justice, probably in ordinance, who not only sabotaged our gear, but even ensured our boots were supplied with metal soles on purpose to trap us when you used this magnetized plate to trap us," Kim declared.

"Well, aren't you the clever little fraulein? But you didn't guess I had allies in time. And I am thinking you are not clever enough to be ducking this," he shouted, and turned a smaller version of the massive device on her.

"Ron," she shouted, glancing his way even as he looked grimmer than ever.

He was already cutting his boot laces away to escape even as she leaned down, reaching for her own laces when she felt the tingling just before her world went bright red.

Then black.

**KP**

"Damn. So….he didn't….mind control you, then?"

"No. He tried to destroy my brain completely. Wade figured it out after the fact. Turns out, Dementor wasn't taking over minds. He was taking over _bodies_. He destroyed the brain of his victim, then replaced it with a cybernetic copy he could program at will. Of course, I got this from Wade after I woke up, which would have been nice to hear _before_ we blundered into an obvious trap."

"So, I'm taking it then that your….recovery wasn't part of the plan?"

"Clearly. Ron, obviously, broke free in time to do his own thing, and stopped Dementor. By then, my brain was already….well, down for the count," Kim grimaced at the thought.

"It just didn't stay that way," Shego pointed out the obvious.

"Actually, Wade figured that part out about five minutes after they brought me in," Kim smirked now. "There was just no way to get my body out of GJ custody without the wrong people getting suspicious. Not then."

"That's not the story I heard," Shego scowled, wondering if she was being played.

"Naturally, he couldn't tell anyone the truth. The very people that had just tried to help kill me were, in essence, holding my body captive. I can pretty much guess that only he and Ron kept them from following up on Dementor's own scheme for controlling me. If not outright killing me. Still, even Wade wasn't sure how long it might take for me to fully recover, so he told everyone he couldn't find any obvious brainwave activity, and had declared me _potentially_ brain-dead. Giving Ron the excuse to stay at my side."

"So," Shego murmured. "How did you manage the comeback at all if you were supposed to be….well, kaput?"

Kim smiled.

"C'mon, how many times have I been hammered, shot, ray-beamed, or whatever? Haven't you figured it out? I have my own healing ability. Not as fast, or as strong as yours, but give me time, and I will always heal. _Always_."

Shego honestly found herself staring hard at the irrepressible redhead.

"Suddenly, things make more sense," she muttered. "You truly thought you could do anything, because you knew that you would eventually heal even if you got hurt."

"Bingo," she winked at her, grinning as she did.

"But….the TK, and all the rest? How are you even….? Sure you weren't hit by a comet?"

"No. I was experimented on by aliens," Kim deadpanned.

"So, the not so jolly green giants did do something!"

"No. No, not them. This was like….when I was two," Kim told her carelessly.

"Huh?"

"Top secret family history, okay? I was like two, and with mom when we were on our way back from visiting my Nana."

"Let me guess?"

"Yep," Kim smiled again. "Aliens grabbed us. Car, and all. We spent about a week in this weird place where they did all kinds of stuff. To me. To mom. Even the car," she grinned.

"The car?"

"They were curious," she shrugged.

"So, they weren't….big, and green?"

"Tiny, gray, with weird eyes that glowed like neon."

"Okaaaaaaay. So, you started doing…..things after that," Shego asked, wondering why she had never seen it.

Kim smiled.

"I was doing things right then. I kind of _accidentally_ damaged their ship when I threw a tantrum, and after a few similar episodes, they couldn't get me off their ship fast enough," she giggled. "Next thing I know, we're back on the same road, in the same spot, only it's a week later, and mom didn't remember a thing."

"But you do?"

"Every single moment."

"And you were two?"

"Two and a half," she shrugged. "Anyway, after that, even at that age I had figured out I'd better keep that one a secret. Especially after my mom didn't seem to remember a thing."

"So, I'm guessing you think GJ knows something?"

"I'm thinking someone that infiltrated GJ knows something. The 'accidents' didn't start happening until _after_ the Lorwardian deal. It wasn't long before the GJ regulation issued equipment began failing, and the parade of accidents started. Then, the next thing I knew, we walked right into a ready-made trap, and Dementor let it slip that he had allies who were helping to _neutralize_ me. His words."

"And you're not sure that Bets isn't one of them?"

"Or at least cooperating? You do know she's gotten fond of _freezing_ anyone she deems a serious threat to the world now. Still, I don't know if that makes her culpable, or if it's just her usual paranoia," Kim admitted.

"I knew I went straight for some reason when I did," Shego frowned.

Kim sniggered.

"Funny, Possible. Real funny. You know what I mean. So, the whole deal at the hospital was an _act_?"

"Not all of it. I really did like being with you. I just knew when I woke up that a GJ medical ward was the last place I wanted to stay. Once I was obviously on the mend, I knew it wouldn't be long before they tried something else. I wasn't going to wait around to let them try."

"So you almost leveled their medical wing _overacting_?"

"You didn't see them. In the cafeteria that first morning? Five men in stealth suits were sneaking up on us. They would have had us sedated, and helpless before you could have fired up your plasma if I hadn't flattened them," Kim told her.

"You're serious. If they were in stealth suits, though, how did you…..?"

"I just….know things now. _That,_ by the way, is new," Kim grinned.

"And that gym, when you brought down the walls rather than finish out sparring?"

"The walls were lined with auto-defense lasers programmed to cut us in two five minutes after we walked onto the floor," Kim shrugged.

"I'm not even going to ask how you knew that," Shego groaned.

Kim smiled.

"Yes, I am," Shego contradicted herself. "How did you know that?"

"I kind of _sensed_ the programming," Kim shrugged.

"So, you kind of _know_ when stealth assassins show up, and you can _sense_ programming that is about to fire lasers at you. Apparently, you knew my house had been bugged, too. Anything else I should know about," Shego complained.

"I'd still _really_ like to make out," she grinned, eyes gleaming brightly as she stared at her.

"_Gah_!"

"But not here. We need to go in…..ten minutes. So you might want to pack anything you really want to keep. This place won't be here in fifteen minutes," Kim informed her.

"When you say won't be here…..?"

Kim's hands pantomimed an explosion.

"I'm not going to ask," Shego hissed, and jumped up, very glad she had put that portrait of Kim she had commissioned away in a secure vault elsewhere after Wade's visit.

She ran to her room, grabbed two bags, and started throwing thing into them.

"So, how do we get out of here without alerting half the damn Pacific Fleet," she asked, following Kim with her bags as Kim carried her own single tote not to the beach, but deeper into the jungle.

"Wade set it up for us. It's why we maneuvered them into putting us on your island in the first place. Well, one of the reasons."

"Wait, you set this up _before_ we came here?"

Kim only smiled, and they walked out of the jungle into a clearing even as she raised her hand. The one with a small watch on it that suddenly reconfigured itself into a familiar shape when Kim pressed a stud. She then pressed another button, and what sounded like a car alarm chirped as the familiar shape of the redhead's Roth shimmered into view.

"Toss your things into the back, and climb in," she told her.

"How is this Detroit nightmare going to get off the island? For that matter, how did it even get here?" she demanded even as Kim climbed behind the wheel, and started the engine.

That roared to life with a sound like a jet turbine on steroids.

Shego buckled up, and frowned at her as Kim pressed glittering lights on the dash that made them glitter all the more, and she just winked at Shego.

"Hang on, Shego."

"Hang on? What are you…..?"

Shego's howl followed them straight up from the island as the car went vertical at more than mach two before they stopped, and began to hover in midair.

"What the _hell?_ How did you….? Aren't they going to spot us? They'll….."

"Nope. Right now, our tracking beacons that I already removed are back in the house. They think we're still there even if their surveillance did fail. They'll likely think that was you. And Annie cloaked us before we were airborne, so no one saw us leave," Kim grinned.

"But….."

"Don't worry. We won't move until they do, so they won't be able to detect us on IFR, motion, or passive scans. Right now, we're completely invisible to anyone looking. And...fifteen minutes in three. Two. One."

"But…."

Her query was cut off as the small car shuddered briefly, and she looked down to see a huge debris cloud rising over the island.

Shego stared down in horror at the rising cloud, and looked back at Kim with wide eyes.

"That's not….?"

"Just a standard bunker buster with mini-bomb cluster. They weren't taking chances with us," she told the green-skinned woman.

"All that conspiracy talk wasn't just paranoia, was it," Shego asked uneasily.

"No. Someone _really_ wants me dead," Kim sighed.

"So….who?"

"That's the part I _don't_ know. Yet. But the only people that knew we were here, or even coming this way, were GJ, and my family. So…"

"What do we do if they come after us," Shego asked uneasily now.

"Right now they think we're dead, incapacitated, or even vapor. They'll check, of course, but it will take them time to check. Meanwhile, Wade will be watching the usual suspects, and tracking whoever or whatever might help us."

"You still trust him," Shego asked her guardedly.

"He's the only reason I'm still here. Well, him and Ron."

"So, what next," Shego demanded hotly in the next instant. "Because someone owes me an island," she complained.

"Funny you should ask," Kim smiled, and put the car in gear, the small automobile banking, and flying off even as the console showed arriving ships, and aircraft just below them.

_To Be Continued…._


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own any Disney Character named herein, and am only using them for a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Hearts & Minds**

**By LJ58**

**5**

"So, what next," Shego demanded hotly in the next instant. "Because someone owes me an island," she complained.

"Funny you should ask," Kim smiled, and put the car in gear, the small automobile banking, and flying off even as the console showed arriving ships, and aircraft just below them.

"We are going to rendezvous someplace safe, and then plan our next move without anyone knowing anything this time. This time, we get to hit back. Of course, you _are_ invited," Kim smiled at her.

Shego sighed, and rolled her eyes.

"Let me ask you something," Kim smiled her way when Shego didn't speak.

"Why not," Shego sighed as they now flew just over the surface of the water at high speed, at times just barely skimming the waves.

"We both know you like me. We both know you care. So, why are you….resisting so much?"

Shego stared at her, her expression incredulous.

"Are you asking…..why I won't….?"

"Well, yeah. You know, if you had ever given me a hint before now, I might have said to hell with everything else, and followed you anywhere you wanted to go."

"You know what, you just answered your own damn question, Princess," she grumbled.

"What? Oh. You were being _noble_?"

"Duh! Do you have to insult me? Anyway, the first thing you should recall is that when we met, you were still a _minor_!"

"You're not that much older than I am. Besides, I'm not a minor now," Kim beamed.

"You're also Kim-freaking-Possible," she declared. "The hero of the entire world. How would it look if I suddenly started seeing you? You'd be dragged down with me! People would hate you, because of me. Even Drew had the sense to realize he couldn't make a clean break without…"

"I'm not that shallow, Shego. I'll admit, before this, I had my own issues. I didn't want to upset, or worry people around me. I was still worrying about my own reputation. Then, too, I didn't know you were really….open to a relationship. But when I woke up, and there you were in my head, trying to save me, I realized the only thing that really mattered was what we felt for each other. Just that. Only that," Kim smiled even as she adjusted something on her dash. "The rest," she shrugged, "Is just details."

"You're serious," Shego murmured.

"Completely. I want to drag you to bed, and show you how much I'm serious, I want to take you to the nearest hotspot, and show everyone how much you mean to me. I want to dance. Flirt. Kiss. Make out. Make love. I want it all, and I want it with you," Shego was told.

"Monkey-boy isn't going to like that," she predicted.

"Ron and I have been drifting apart the past year anyway, and even he is smart enough to know that. Now he knows why," Kim continued to smile.

"He still won't like it. Especially that it's…..me."

"Don't care. This is my life."

"And your parents?"

"You've met them," she smiled on. "They like you."

"And you're brothers?"

"Are harmless," Kim shrugged, making Shego stare all the more at the clueless woman.

"And what about my life," the green-skinned woman sputtered hotly for lack of anything else to say just then.

"Afraid I can't take care of you, Shego," Kim smiled.

Shego's expression had her laughing.

"So, where are we going?"

"Someplace safe. Someplace even _GJ_ can't get to these days," she assured her.

"No such place," Shego grumbled.

"Wrong. Trust me. We'll be safe," she said, the cloaked car fast approaching a growing island on the horizon.

"Japan? How is Japan safe?"

Kim smiled. "You'll see."

**KP**

"Report," Dr. Director snapped furiously at Will Du. _"Who_ authorized that attack on Shego's island?"

"We…..don't know," her usually competent aide said, looking sheepishly uninformed for once.

"You….don't know? Are we absolutely certain that Possible was still on that island when the bombs hit?"

"All tracking telemetry, and spyware we had active had her and Shego both inside the house when….."

Will trailed off, unable to read anything but his superior's darkening scowl.

"Who talked, Agent Du? Who knew they were there? Or that Possible was even awake?"

"I…..don't know," he admitted again.

"Then don't you think you should find out," she demanded so quietly that Will knew she was well past furious. "Before I begin to suspect _you?"_

"Dr. Director, I would never….!"

"Get me answers, Du. Before I have to talk to Wade. Or worse, _Stoppable!"_

Will grimaced, and nodded.

"I'll do my best, ma'am," he all but saluted, and then all but fled her office.

Betty Director drummed her fingers on her desk, her good eyes glaring thoughtfully as she tried to understand what was happening around her. It seemed that more, and more, things were spiraling beyond her control.

Even as she tried to bring more control and discipline to her agency, and the world, things seemed to be getting crazier than ever. Even Kimberly, admittedly always a wild card, was suddenly behaving atypically, and then almost died in an attack obviously meant to be lethal.

Only her famed luck held out, and she managed to come back.

If not the same as before, she still came back.

Before she could even consider what her unusual recovery meant, or represented, someone attacked her, and Shego, and apparently killed two of the most powerful women on the planet. Because while she didn't discount Ronald, she knew it was Kimberly that kept him focused, and on track at the best of times. For a virtually unstoppable mystic warrior, he could still be….. Well, Stoppable.

Only now they were all under attack, and she couldn't even seem to find out by who, or even how they were managing it.

The evidence led to an inevitable conclusion, of course.

Global Justice was compromised.

Someone in her agency was a plant.

She continued to drum her fingers, not even reaching for her computer.

For all she knew, the data was corrupted, and therefore suspect. Worse, it could be linked to her spy.

She needed to do something, but it couldn't be something their obvious mole could use against them. Because one way or another, she was going to stop this madness. If only…..

She tensed, frowning as a thought came to her.

It was niggling.

Just a gut instinct.

Yet she had always trusted her instincts. They rarely led her astray.

Jumping up, and grabbing her sidearm from a drawer to slide into her holster, she walked out of her office, barely glancing at her secretary as she said, "I'm going out," and kept going.

Then she took a vacuum tube to a location that few would suspect even existed.

Just now, it was her best, and perhaps only hope.

**KP**

"You have got to be kidding me," Shego said, staring up at the high, wooden gates set into a high, wooden wall, and manned by ninja.

Real ninja in black, with the masks, swords, and everything.

"Yamanouchi. Trust me. GJ _wishes_ they could find this place."

"Have any trouble getting here," Ron asked from behind them as Kim and Shego looked up at the wall.

Shego spun around, gaping.

Stoppable had snuck up on _her_? _Stoppable?_

"No. It pretty much went as we predicted."

"Good thing you woke up with that post-cartoon….. Uh, stuff."

"Precognition, Ron," she sighed, rolling her eyes. "And it's not that reliable. Still, it's just enough that I knew trouble was coming even without Wade's theoretical models."

"Yeah, because Dementor trying to turn our brains into raisins wasn't clue enough," Ron huffed as he stepped forward, made a signal, and the gates began to creak open.

Shego just stared.

"Precognition," she hissed at Kim, who stopped to look back at her.

"Didn't I tell you?"

"Considering all you said, there's obviously a lot you _didn't_ say, Princess," Shego growled at the redhead smiling sweetly at her again.

"Well, right now, we need to get inside. Yamanouchi's mystic wards will keep anyone from detecting you," Ron told her. "Unless you want to try going it alone again. I think even you know how well that might work out if they're bombing islands now."

"But….that was for Kimmie, right?"

"And did anyone know where_ you_ lived before Wade found you," Kim asked pointedly.

"How do a bunch of goofy ninja keep someone like the harpy from finding us," she huffed, but followed them into the gates.

"Mystic ninja," Ron smiled.

"Well, I still don't see why we had to walk all the way up the damn mountain when we had a perfectly good….."

"Detroit nightmare," Kim offered when she falter.

Only that wasn't what stopped her. She was staring at Master Sensei who stood before a temple, bowing to a lean, Japanese girl who was speaking to him.

"Okay, what's going on," Shego demanded, but spoke to the old man after stalking up to him, and staring hard at him as the girl simply smiled blandly her way.

"Shego," the old man smiled. "How delightful to see you again. I trust you have finally found your way back onto the path of righteousness," he asked.

"Huh?"

"She's getting there," Kim smiled at him. "_I'm_ helping."

"Excellent," Master Sensei smiled.

"Will someone just tell me what is going on, and why the heck my old sensei is running around in a _dress,"_ Shego demanded, making Yori actually grin as Kim sniggered, and Ron somehow kept a straight face.

Likely because he was also genuinely stunned.

"_Your_ sensei," he finally exclaimed.

**KP**

"Well, this is a surprise," the young teen turned to face the newcomer who had just stepped out of the wall into the lab built deep under the house overhead. "Something _big_ must be up."

"Someone just bombed Kim and Shego," Betty told Tim Possible. "It looks bad," she admitted. "Where is your brother?"

"Covering for us at school. I'm taking care of…..a few things."

"Okay. Did you hear what I said. Someone bombed….."

"No big," Tim smiled. "I'm sure Kim is fine. And if she's fine, so is Shego. No way would she let anyone hurt that green loon these days."

"I don't think you realize what happened," Betty said. "They used….."

"Massive overkill," Tim said, walking over to one of a series of computers on the far side of the crowded lab. "I mean, seriously? A TX-907? Even North Korea didn't warrant those, and we all know how the Pentagon loves to waste those billion dollar babies. Still, Kim's fine. She and Shego had already left."

"Tim," Betty said grimly. "Our telemetry put them….."

"Funny thing about tracking beacons," he smiled blandly, saying no more.

Betty took a deep breath, and slowly forced herself to relax.

"All right. All right. You're saying Kim managed to fool the spyware, and she and Shego weren't even on the island?"

"Duh, comes to mind," Tim sniggered, going back to whatever he was working on, eyeing a simmering beaker before adding a few drops of an unlabeled chemical to the mix.

"Do you know what is going on?"

"Do you?"

"Damn it, Tim, I think GJ is compromised! I think we have a mole!"

"Duh again comes to mind," Tim remarked more seriously now.

"When were you going to get around to telling me that," she demanded caustically.

"Sure, call you up in the middle of a suspect agency, to tell you that your own nest of spies was compromised by….other spies? Why ever didn't I just use a public phone, or drop you an email," he remarked wryly. "Whatever was I thinking," he pantomimed distress.

He sniggered, then turned to stir his beaker, that was now turning from a light blue, to a dark amber, and starting to simmer.

"Perfect," he smiled, and pulled the beaker off the gas flame before setting it aside to cool.

"Do I want to know what you're doing now? Or what you aren't telling me?"

"Look, we knew that sooner or later you'd come here for debriefing. You're usually a little quicker, though. Maybe we should scan you for extraneous influences?"

"Then I could be bugged….?"

"Hardly. _Our_ alert system would have gone off if you were carrying anything. You wouldn't even have gotten near the lab entrance."

"But you don't know…."

_"Anything,"_ Tim stressed.

Betty didn't contradict him.

"Then how about some….timely instruction, _Agent_ Possible," she called him.

"Just waiting for you to ask," he said, and then poured some of the amber fluid into a atomizer, and sealed it with a spray cap. Right before he squirted Betty in the face.

"What is…..?"

"Tell me why you really wanted to freeze Kim," Tim demanded.

"Since I was already thinking the staff might be compromised, I thought it was the only way to neutralize the growing threats on her life. I hoped to smuggle her out of the clinic until I could ensure she had genuinely recovered," Betty stated flatly, and then blinked, and glared at him.

"Sorry. Had to know. Here," he told her, handing over the small spray bottle. "You only need a single squirt, and anyone will tell you the truth. Unless, you know, they're a _cyborg,_ or something."

"Cyborg," Betty frowned.

"You haven't figured it out?"

"No. Just report, Junior Agent Possible," she scowled. "And how long does this last?"

"Only five minutes. Don't worry. We were just worried _you_ had been compromised, too. Wade helped us figure it out a few days ago."

"Figure what out?"

"Well, we don't know who is behind it. Yet. But we do know what they're doing now. The brain thing? It's not the first time it was used. Dementor was using it to kill the brains of his victims, and then he replaced them with cyber-brains programmed to make the victim seem a willing accomplice to whoever is behind all this craziness. He has already detected at leave five EU leaders compromised in that fashion. Even he isn't sure who else out there might be…..cyber-drones."

"Good God. The damage they could do like that," she exclaimed.

"We think they wanted Kim for their next drone. Why, we don't know. But they obviously switched to just wanting her dead when that didn't work out. We managed to thwart five different assassination attempts while she was recovering in your ward. Pretty sloppy, Dr. Director. You let the enemy walk right into your highly classified, and supposedly secret medical labs," Tim chided.

"Okay, if there is…..a drone in my presence, how do I detect them? Or stop them?"

Tim smirked, and held out a watch he took from a drawer.

"See the second hand?"

Betty eyed the hand moving around the face of the watch. She knew better than to doubt these boys.

"What's it do?"

"If you are in the presence of an active cyber-drone, the end of the second hand will glow yellow, and point at the target. If the tip glows red, they're about to attack. We calculated that the cyber-brain emits certain high-frequency waves when broadcasting _hostile_ intent. So if you see red, _run."_

"I don't run," Betty scowled.

"Then you need something better than a stun gun," he said, turning to another counter, and opening a drawer. "This is a prototype, but it might be handy."

"A prototype? Of what?"

"A high intensity blue laser," he told her. "It should cut through pretty much anything known to man," Tim smiled proudly.

"You do realize these…..drones, as you call them are innocent human beings," Betty scowled.

"And you do realize that they are animated _corpses,_ essentially zombies, because I'm pretty sure none of them have Kim's ability to renegerate their destroyed physical brians," Tim shot back. "Face it, they're already dead. The cyber-mind just keeps their body functioning well enough to dupe people into thinking they're still alive."

"Which implies we're dealing with someone out there has the skill, and expertise to not only build, and program artificial brains, but implant believable personalities into them."

"Now you're thinking," Tim nodded. "Oh, and we also added one more feature for you that might be handy," he said, taking the watch back to show her how he twisted the top, and pulled the face back.

"What is that?"

"The button will send out a brief, but limited EMP that will shut down any foreign tech operating around you. Just in case you're swarmed, or think your office is bugged. That kind of thing. Don't worry, it won't deactivate your watch, or your own tech."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because, we built it," Jim declared, coming into the lab from a hidden lift just then. "You bring her up to speed."

"Getting there," Tim nodded.

"Good. Because Ron's on his way, and you need to be at the office to greet him," Jim told Betty. "Needless to say, you have to be very believable when he makes a scene."

"A scene?"

"GJ _did_ just kill Kim and Shego," Jim reminded her.

Betty looked grim again, but took the watch, and the laser after pocketing that spray.

"Need I ask what you two are going to be doing now?"

"Someone programmed those cyber-brains, as you guessed. We're going to find out who, and why," Tim said.

"And then we're going to help shut them down," Jim smiled coldly.

"Hoo-Shaa," Tim grinned, and high-fived his twin.

Betty turned back to the secret exit after holstering the laser that looked just like her taser pistol, and left the taser behind.

She paused, and eyed the pair, and had to ask, "Do you know if Will is compromised?"

"You have the watch," Tim smirked. "You tell us."

Betty said nothing as she stepped into the tube, and vanished.

_To Be Continued…._


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own any Disney Character named herein, and am only using them for a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Hearts & Minds**

**By LJ58**

**6**

Ron Stoppable had his own role to play, and knew just how to play it.

Even as he walked into Dr. Director's office, who had just returned, he shoved past a sputtering Will Du, and demanded, "Who did it? Why did you let them?"

"Do what, Ronald," she said, eyeing him from behind her desk, now very aware that her entire office, and her computer, were compromised. Just as she had intuited.

She had also learned her secretary possessed a cyber-brain, but Will did not.

He was, though, carrying some kind of transceiver that didn't seem like ordinary equipment. Especially as she found it hidden in his collar.

Will's eyes had rounded incredulously when she had simply tore it out, and gestured for his silence.

Right before Ron had burst into the office.

_"Kim,"_ Ron seethed very believably considering she now knew that he was inside a very small loop. "You let someone kill her! And after she was finally getting better!"

"That's what Will is trying to find out for me," Betty told him. "Unfortunately, so far we're not finding out much."

"Bull," Ron spat. "You're telling me a top secret spy ring can't find out something that they did? You're the boss, make someone tell you," he demanded.

"It's not that easy," Will told him, catching onto the ploy because he did know Dr. Director so well. "The orders came in encrypted, and our drone operations commander simply followed them since the orders were confirmed by a high-ranking official."

"What official?"

"I'm not at liberty to say," Will drawled. "You might be a provisional agent, Mr. Stoppable, but you still remain outside the aegis of…"

Will suddenly found himself spun around, and slammed into a nearby wall.

"Agent Stoppable, put him down," Dr. Director shouted at him.

"Someone killed Kim. In cold blood. You're going to tell me something, or…"

"Or what," Will huffed. "You have to know we don't answer to you. And you certainly cannot just invade the Pentagon…"

"Pentagon," Ron growled. "It came from _those_ guys?"

"I'm not at liberty to confirm, or deny….."

"Just save it. I'm done with you guys. Done. But this isn't over. And someone is going to pay," Ron swore, and stormed out.

"That…..could have gone better," Betty told Will blandly after Ron stormed out.

"You don't honestly think even he would dare try to…..?"

"This is Ronald, Agent Du. And he is….. Was very close to Agent Possible. Who can say what grief might make him do. We'd better warn the generals, when you call to ask them why the hell someone sent that order."

"I'll go over myself, ma'am. I am curious myself, since only one of the Joint Chiefs could have authorized that drone strike."

"Find out. And find out before Stoppable goes to war with them," she added grimly, still thinking of the best way to exploit what little she had learned to date.

"I'll be in touch," Will nodded.

"Use the _usual_ contact point," Betty stressed, digging out an old code known only to the pair of them.

"Understood. I shouldn't be too long," Will nodded, and left her office again.

Betty sat back, and continued her day as usual, not wanting anyone to suspect she was starting to put some pieces together herself. Especially with the new weapons she now had in her possession thanks to her secret research team.

**KP**

"This is….bizarre. So, Monkey-boy is really a legendary mystic warrior fated to save the world from ultimate evil?"

"That's Ron. Potential-boy, and then some," Kim grinned.

"I can honestly say I would have never guessed," Shego quipped.

"Well, I always knew he was a hero. Still, even I didn't realize how much of one until, you know, later," Kim admitted as Shego settled her bags on the end of a tatami and eyed the small, Spartan room she had been given.

"So, what now? We just wait?"

"We wait. And if we're lucky, Master Sensei with let us train while we're here. I don't know about you, but I'm afraid after a nap like mine that I might be a little rusty," Kim declared earnestly.

"I'm just surprised to find my old mentor is really the head of a band of mystic ninja secretly defending the world from…weirder than usual stuff," she amended after thinking about it.

"You should have been here for the YoNo," Kim grimaced.

"That sounds….weird."

"He was weird. And he damn near killed all of us. Ron and Hana saved us," Kim admitted.

"Hana. The kid sister you talked about?"

"Yeah. She's….kind of a hero, too."

"She's a freaking kid!"

"And when did you start your career," Kim grinned.

"I was hit by a comet. And had four idiot brothers who doted on comic book fantasies."

"And I just wanted to help people," Kim smiled. "Still do," she shrugged.

Shego sighed.

"I can honestly say, Kimmie, that you are probably one of a kind."

Kim only smiled happily at her.

"That wasn't a compliment," she huffed in turn.

"Sure it was. C'mon, let's go find Yori. Maybe we can talk her into sparring," she grinned.

"That kid?"

"That woman is as good as I am. Or as good as I was. I'm not sure how good I am now, but I do want to find out. Actually, I need to find out."

"And you're babbling again," Shego rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, I'm not one for sitting around waiting," Kim complained, and all but dragged her out of the room.

"Were you ever," Shego complained knowingly.

"Don't be like that," Kim complained. "Now you're sounding like Ron."

"Never say that again," Shego swore as she followed Kim into the exercise yard where a skinny, older man without a hair on his head except for a goatee was tormenting younger students.

Kim only laughed.

"I think I know that guy, too," Shego frowned.

"C'mon, I see Yori," Kim pointed, and ran off.

Shego glanced back at the instructor again, who seemed to be paying no attention to her, and then followed the animated redhead who seemed as impatient, and energetic as ever.

Shego still wasn't sure what was really going on, but she knew two things for certain.

Someone owed her an island, and Kim was completely insane.

She had to be.

**KP**

Ron sat in the Possible living room with Anne, James, the tweebs, and Dr. Director, waiting on Will who had just called in on a new frequency provided by Wade after he had been cleared.

Much as Will disdained the presence of amateurs in what he deemed a professional vocation, the code had once been set up in private to aim him at Wade if they were compromised. Just then, even Will had to see the value in an outside agent that could be trusted.

Of course, his first question had been to wonder over Wade's trustworthiness, wondering if they knew if he had been compromised. Betty assured him the twins and Wade all checked each other out. They were likely the safest people on the planet as far as trust was concerned.

Next to Ronald.

Or Kimberly, who just now, everyone considered MIA, likely dead. Unless they knew better.

"That's him," Jim declared, hearing a knock at the back door.

"How can you be sure," Ron asked.

Jim just held up his laptop, showing an array of small windows, one of them showing a screenshot of the back door, and a man in a plain ball cap, and jacket standing outside looking around as he stuck to the shadows.

Yet the image was very clear.

"Spotted him a quarter mile out. He took his time," Jim informed them, "But there's not tail. He's clean."

"I'll let him in before the defenses blast him," Tim grinned, but didn't move too fast.

Betty had to admit their security system was very good as she noted the monitor also showed a complete vitals' scan, along with a brain-wave monitor. Their system was obviously better than her own. She would have to see about having them upgrade GJ HQ later.

"Okay, we're all here," Wade said as he appeared on the TV via his private computer a moment later. "Ron's playacting earlier helped. The Pentagon just went on full alert, and I definitely detected at least two cyber-brains among the command staff there. Someone is definitely aiming at high offices here."

"If they've compromised the White House," Will frowned.

"Like they have to bother," Jim huffed. "_That_ guy is so incompetent, I'm pretty sure he must be related to Lipsky!"

"Ouch," Ron grimaced.

"Politics aside, is Kim still safe," James demanded of them.

"Very," Ron assured him. "Of course, Shego is with her….."

Anne only sighed at hearing that.

"And she's...that is, Kim, is already driving everyone crazy," Ron added. "You know, again."

The twins sniggered at that.

"So, same old," Jim asked.

"Jim," Anne sighed. "Just tell me you boys can fix this."

"We do have a better means of detecting cyber-brains now," Wade told them. "What we need, though, is an active brain we can test for their operating frequency so we can back-trace them."

"Of course," Jim and Tim nodded as Ron's eyes clouded.

"Of course, what," the ninja asked. "What good does it do to trace someone you already know is a robo-brain?"

"What they mean, Stoppable," Will drawled in his monotone as he eyed the group after settling near Dr. Director after coming inside. "Is that if we can discover the exact frequency at which they operate, we might be able to find out if someone is remote-controlling them, and trace the transmission signal back to its source."

"Oh. Why didn't you say so," Ron asked Wade.

Who rolled his eyes now.

"Considering all the effort that has obviously gone into this one, we have to be careful who we trust. And we have to be very careful of how we approach this one. We don't know what kind of defenses they might have waiting on whoever found their base of operations. What happened to Kimberly….."

"Won't happen again," Ron spat at Dr. Director.

"Definitely," Wade agreed. "I'm sending over a little upgrade I made for everyone. I already sent it out to Kim, and Shego. Instant brain protection," he called it.

"You made brain-coats," Ron asked reverently.

Will was not the only one that groaned.

"Actually, I call it a cyber-cortex defense net," Wade sighed. "I was trying to explain it simply for…. The less technical of us," Wade told him.

"So….brain-coats," Ron nodded knowingly.

"Yes, Ron," Wade sighed. "It's a brain-coat."

"How does it work," Ron asked.

"Duh," Tim sputtered. "It creates an anti-synchronous vibration that interferes with the frequency of the brain-ray, so you can't damage our minds. Which means, they can't shut us down, and replace them with cyber-brains."

"So, anyone that tries," Jim said, "It's obviously going to be a bad guy…"

"And going down," Tim smiled ominously, patting the bulging equipment belt both twins wore now.

"Boys," Anne sighed. "No killing….."

"Mom, anyone with a cyber-brain is already dead," they told her in one voice.

"They are right, Dr. Possible," Betty told her. "Based on all Wade has uncovered, the entire brain is replaced with organic tech, suggesting that the people they were are…..gone. Replaced by simulacrums in their own bodies. And from the scope of this unknown madman's reach, we are obviously dealing with potential genocide here. We cannot allow it spread, or Mankind is doomed."

"So, then all we need is a cyber-brain for you guys to hack," Ron asked.

"Right," the twins nodded, as Wade nodded from the TV.

"Okay, get my brain-coat ready, guys. Because the Ron-Man will deliver."

"Dr. Possible," Wade glanced from onscreen at Anne. "If you'll do the honors?"

"It's a mild injection, guys," she smiled, holding up a pneumatic syringed loaded with a sealed vial. "It implants the CCD, which, as I understand it, creates the frequency that is replicated throughout the host's nervous system, ensuring no one can shut down our own minds. Ready," she asked Ron.

Ron grimaced, but held out his arm. As he looked pointedly away, and tightly closed his eyes.

"My hero," Anne smiled, and pressed the device to his bared bicep.

"Okay," she told him. "It should start broadcasting in….two minutes. Right, Wade," she turned to eye him.

"That's right," Wade nodded.

"As we've already gotten ours," Anne told Betty. "We'd better inject you two now," she told her and Will. Wade sent more to use on those we know are normal as we find them. Just in case," she added, holding out spare cartridges she lay on a table.

"We already know some of my own staff is compromised," Betty said grimly, rolling up her sleeve. "Still, it'll be nice to be able to protect the others we know are still normal."

Wade nodded somberly to her.

"Meanwhile, I'll start working on something to manage those already controlled by cyber-brains, too, as a failsafe. If necessary, we may have to just go to my ultimate failsafe?"

"Which is…..?"

"It's obvious, Agent Du. He means an EMP."

"Yes."

"Which would effectively kill anyone and everyone now hosting a cyber-brain," Anne told them.

"Right."

"So, why not use it now," James asked. "If they're already dead anyway?"

"Because if we do," Betty told the rocket scientist. "Then we tip our hands, and whoever is out there may decide to accelerate whatever timetable they're using. And we still don't know their final gambit. But it's obviously not a good one if they're plotting to subvert the entire species based on what we now know."

"Man, it's never easy," Ron groaned.

"No, Ronald. It's not," Betty agreed.

"One cyber-pulse detector," Jim told Ron, handing him what looked like a walkie-talkie. "Go find us one to work on, monkey-boy," the twin said bluntly.

Ron took the device, and noted it had a GPS screen.

And it was covered with blinking dots.

"Oh, man. Are those….?"

"Middleton isn't looking good," Tim admitted. "So, take this. If you find someone not infected, vaccinate them," he suggested.

"And, Ron. All we really need is an intact head," Jim stated bluntly. "So, if _necessary," _he said, slicing a finger across his own neck.

Even Anne looked ill at that one, but she didn't say anything.

Betty scooped up the spare syringe, and the cartridges, and eyed Wade.

"I'm going to HQ. It's time we start cleaning house. Keep me informed, and let us know what you find."

"You're carrying the spare Kimmunicator," Wade asked.

Will blinked in surprise at that.

"Always," Betty nodded.

"Watch your back," Wade suggested. "If someone realizes they can't attack your brain, they may use the traditional methods of getting rid of you," he added.

"Obvoiusly," Betty nodded, and pocketed the cartridges before she headed for the door. "Watch you own backs, too," she told them all. "It looks like we're all at war with an unknown enemy."

Ron said nothing as he took the devices from the twins, then slipped out the back without hesitation.

_To Be Continued…_


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own any Disney Character named herein, and am only using them for a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Hearts & Minds**

**By LJ58**

**7**

"How did it go?"

"Well, we were lucky. I sparred with half the staff, and explored most of the school," Shego told Kim, holding out the syringe she held that had been sent from Wade. "Not one machine-head."

"Good. I didn't find any either, but I didn't spar with that many. No one wanted to fight me," Kim pouted.

"I cannot imagine why," Shego snorted, having seen Kim's precognition in action when she sparred with Yori, and anticipated every move the obviously skilled ninja girl made, and countered her with ease. Before knocking her flat four out of four.

"I did get Master-Sensei to let me inject everyone, though," Kim sighed. "Still, now that I know I'm up and running, no rust, no dust, I really wish Dr. Director would let me come back, and get to work. I am so ready to repay Dementor, it's not funny."

"From what your Tweebs are saying, this is bigger than Bucket-Head," Shego grumbled. "And he's incognito anyway since he vanished after Stoppable beat him down. Still, you should call her, and ask if we should hit _Hench_ next."

"Jack?"

"Think about it, Kimmie. The guy supplies Henches and tech to half the world, and all the underground community. If anyone compromised him…..?"

"No one would even see them coming," Kim realized. "Right. I'll call Wade, and see if he can sway Dr. Director."

"Or, you could just tell her you're fine, and we're going," Shego suggested. "By the time she gets the message, what is she going to do? Cry foul, and spank you?"

Kim snorted.

"As if," she muttered. "Still, that is an idea….."

"I'd say you're as impatient as ever, but I think you're worse," Shego smirked.

"Hey!"

"Too bad, your brain thing can't see where we should go to find out who's behind this crap, so we can put them down all at once."

"I told you. It doesn't work that way. I have to….."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Personal danger. Immediate environment. I got that. I'm just saying….."

Kim smirked.

"Yeah, I wish I could, too. Still, I feel confident I'm more than ready now. So….. Let's go pack, and I'll call Wade. On the way to Henchco."

"Now you're using your head," Shego grinned.

"And, of course, it would be my honor to accompany you," Yori said, standing there when Kim slid the door to her room open.

"Oooo, eavesdropping at the door. How _ninja_ of you," Shego drawled.

"Master-Sensei agrees. This is a threat which cannot be underestimated. For the sake of the world, Yamanouchi will join this fight. He is sending word to all of our operatives now."

"Good. I hope they're all right, out there."

Yori only smiled.

"You will find, Shego-San, we are not so easily taken by surprises. We must simply ensure no one else is. Shall we go," Yori asked.

"Let's," Kim said, and headed for the Roth now parked outside the walls.

Shego rolled her eyes, and tried not to run after Kim, who did run.

**KP**

"Dr. Director," Wade interrupted her 'interviews' where she and Will were carefully scanning, and injecting anyone clears as she moved from command staff, to research, to present operatives. Unfortunately, they had already found a full third of GJ field operatives already compromised. Most of whom had been in Europe of late.

Most of whom had been investigating Dementor.

Not a good trend.

"Wade, I trust you've made headway?"

"We've isolated, and are studying a cyber-brain now that Ron brought in. Don't ask," he grimaced. "But I thought you'd want to know. Kim suggests she check out Jack Hench, and determine if he's in, or out of this loop, considering the extent of his reach."

"Unfortunately, that's all too true. But I don't think she should….."

"Actually, she's already inbound," Wade said. "She seems to have recovered even better than we realized. Yori is with her, and assured me that Kim seems to be in better shape than her. Which means…."

"I know," Betty groaned, knowing those mystic ninja were genuinely peerless. "Alright, track her, and keep an eye on her," Dr. Director told him. "Knowing her, she's about to make a very large splash. You might want to inform Ronald…."

"I already sent him her way. Just in case."

"Smart."

"So, how many…..?"

"We need more cartridges. I'm moving to our area HQ next, but….a full _third_ of our personel here are obviously already compromised."

"Warn your safe people to be ready for counterattacks. Once someone realizes we're on to them, I don't think it'll be long before they react," Wade pointed out.

Dr. Director looked over at one of the former Team Impossible that Will was injecting, and saw Dash's grim expression.

"We're getting ready to neutralize those compromised before we move anyway. As you say, watch your own backs out there. This is where we start getting serious."

Wade nodded, and the small Kimmunicator the woman wore in an innocuous watch went dark.

"Kimberly's in play. It's time _we_ moved. First HQ, then all regional offices. Ready, gentlemen," she asked, Dash being the last man currently in the local HQ to be tested, and protected.

"Ready," he and Will both affirmed.

"All right. As planned, we seal the buildling, shut down all communications, and hopefully, we can keep this purge quiet until we can reach the next office. But we have to be ready for anything," she said, turning to her keyboard to order the alert/shutdown of Global Justice's main office. "Because we are about to start…..now," she said, and pushed the final key.

The sirens went off even as she rose from her chair, and lifted the small EM-gun the boys had built for them. The laser she would hold for backup.

"Let's go reclaim our HQ," she growled, and led the way down the hall, and into the primary command center.

**KP**

"Seriously? Still with the air vents," Shego complained as she crawled after Kim through the surprisingly spacious air vents that led down into the heart of Henchco's main office where Jack Hench was currently holding court that day.

Yori chortled softly as she crawled behind Shego, saying, "And yet, it is a safe, and easy means of infiltrating even this villainous lair."

"Exactly. It's so clichéd, that no one thinks of it, even though it is so obvious," Kim said.

"C'mon," Shego sputtered. "People know you _always_ use air ducts."

"And yet they are always surprised," Kim declared. "Besides, since everyone still thinks I'm down for the count, they're going to be doubly surprised," she added.

Shego only groaned, but still followed her.

Kim's Kimmunicator had already shown at least half the heat signatures around them were using cyber-brains. Not a good indicator.

Still, until they confirmed whether Jack was infected, or actively, or indirectly cooperating, Kim wasn't going to ignore him. Either way, they had to find out, and stop him. Or whoever might be using him.

The stakes were too high.

"Okay, his office is… Here," Kim said as she turned, and stopped at a short branching off. She held up a finger, and moved toward the grating before them.

"…Absolutely not," a loud, male voice declared. "No. No! I don't care if it is a bargain, there is no way anyone can unload M1 rifles in this day, and age. Now, if you can get me the KR-57s," Jack Hench was saying as Kim lifted a small, black box, and scanned the office below her.

"He's not cybernetic," she whispered back to Shego. "So, now we just have to question him."

"I will guard the door," Yori said.

"I'll threatened his life, and future," Shego smiled maliciously.

"Hold on. Hold on," Kim rasped as she turned to eye the office. "Someone is knocking."

"Come," Jack bellowed as someone knocked.

"Mr. Hench," a lanky man in a Hench uniform walked in. "We just got the new shipment of circuit boards in. You want to inspect them…..?"

"Just make sure they're all viable, and fill Dementor's order before that little dwarf gets on my nerves again," Jack waved him off.

"Yes, sir. And I was supposed to ask if you wanted to sell that upgraded reverse-polarizer Dr. Karloff perfected."

"Who's asking?"

"Adrena-Lynn."

'Forget it," Jack scowled. "Her credit is worse than that has-been Camille's. Tell her it already sold."

"Right. I'll tell her."

"And don't forget to fill Dementor's order," he shouted as the man started to leave.

Kim reached for the grate even as Jack reached for his intercom again.

"Don't touch that dial," Kim smirked as she pushed through the grate, landed just beside the businessman, and pushed his hand down, not letting him lift the receiver.

"Can you get any cornier," Shego complained, landing on the other side of the stunned man.

"What," Kim sputtered. "I always wanted to say that."

Shego rolled her eyes.

"Kim Possible? And Shego? And…. Who are you," he demanded, glaring at Yori, dressed in all black, as she simply focused on the door that she went to guard.

"We need to talk," Kim turned on him as he leaned back in his leather chair.

"Weren't you dead?"

"I got better," Kim quipped. "First, you need to answer a few questions."

"Or?"

"Or I get to ask you a single question," Shego jerked her chair around so he faced her.

"Oh," he stalled.

"Yeah. Do you want to _live_ past this interview?"

"You can't bluff….."

Kim jerked him back around, clamped a surprisingly strong hand around his neck, and squeezed.

"Today, we're _not_ bluffing. This is serious," she growled, surprising Shego, who only gaped at her.

"Wha'….ou….'ant," Jack grit out as he fought for air.

"Do you know about the cyber-brains," Kim demanded, easing her grip, but not removing her hand.

"Cyber…..brains?"

"I'm guessing that's a no," Shego remarked.

"Someone is building cyber-brains? Why? Who? Why," Jack fumed, and Shego could guess what he was thinking.

"This isn't about profits, you miserly freak. Someone is out there replacing people's brains with cyber-machines. So far, Dementor seems the big figurehead, but we all know even he's not that bright. So if you don't know what's going on….."

"He's likely another dupe," Kim said, and pulled a small USB cord from the side of her Kimmunicator, and plugged it into Jack's computer.

"Hey, you can't…..!"

"Dupes are both silent, and disposable," Shego snapped, replacing Kim's hand on his throat with her own. "Which will you be," she demanded.

"By the way," Kim added, not even looking at him as she tapped a few keys on the side of her Kimmunicator, and Jack's computer suddenly started working. "Half your company is filled with people with cyber-brains. I'm guessing if you didn't know that, you really are a dupe, and likely to end up with your own shiny, new brain before the week is out."

Jack gaped.

"Or," she said, pulling out the cable after the Kimmunicator chirped, and turning back to Jack. "We can…..inoculate you, and help you help us start fighting whoever is behind this craziness."

"I'm guessing…..there's no profit to be had here," he grimaced.

"You tell me," Shego glared at him. "What profit will you have when everyone in the world is tap-dancing to some control freak's tune, and no one is left to think for themselves. The cyber-brain? It _replaces_ yours. So, yeah, when they give you one, _you_ die."

"I'm in," Jack gasped as Shego stepped back, and Kim eyed her Kimmunicator.

"Wade, do you have it?"

"Got it, Kim. I'll sift the data for clues, but I can tell you now, Dementor's latest shipment is definitely contains the same components we discovered in the cyber-brain we dissected."

"How about a signal? Were you able to find one?"

"We did. It's coming from the south. Very, very far south. It's in _Antarctica,"_ Wade replied.

"We're on it. Meanwhile, I'm vaccinating Jack. He's obviously been duped, but hopefully he will wise up now."

"Starting with stopping that next shipment to Dementor," Shego suggested.

"Consider it stopped," Jack said, and opened his desk drawer. "Personal defense," he said, and pulled out the high-powered taser.

"I suggest an EMP," Kim told him.

"In the heart of my empire," he gasped.

"Cyber…..brains," Shego stressed. "They feel no pain. You can't stop them like that."

"Damn," Jack swore.

"Consider them _zombies,"_ Kim told him. "And treat them accordingly."

"But…..how will I know," he started as Kim jumped on his desk, and jumped back up into the air vent.

"We figured it out," Shego told him, signaling Yori, who leapt up to the vent next with a grace that had Jack gaping. "I'm betting you can, too. Especially if you find your own Henches shooting at you."

Then she turned, and jumped into the vent, and was gone.

Jack stared at the taser he held, and then put it back into the drawer. He opened a bottom drawer, and pulled out a large, snub-nosed weapon that was not an ordinary revolver.

"Shoot _me,"_ he growled. "Ungrateful, soon-to-be _ex-employees,"_ he spat, and stalked out of his office after stabbing his intercom, and saying," "Donna, cancel all shipments to Dementor, or his agents. Yes, all of them! His check _bounced,"_ he declared, using a reason that would be understood.

**KP**

"They're already heading out," Ron was told as he flew toward Henchco with a very unlikely sidekick of his own.

"What did they find," Monique, wearing a GJ uniform, and sitting next to Ron in the cabin of the hired jet asked Wade as she leaned over to eye the small image on Ron's communicator.

"They don't think Jack was involved, and it doesn't look like it. Still, he was unknowingly involved in shipping a lot of the things Dementor was using to build those brains. Judging by the records Kim intercepted, he has likely built over a hundred-thousand of them already, and is obviously still building more."

"Which implies someone really does intend to replace everyone with brain-bots," Ron realized.

"Looks like it," Wade nodded.

"Okay, can Colonel Flagg get us to the transmission source?"

"Not in your current ride. But he can get you a rendezvous point where you can get a ride to meet up with Kim."

"Sounds good. I'll let you handle it," he told Wade.

"Keep your scanners on," Wade suggested. "The closer you get, the more cyber-brains you're likely to run into, and they might not like you getting too close."

"Goes without saying," Monique agreed. "But someone is due some serious payback, and we are going to help Kim dish this time," she told the young genius.

"Good luck," Wade told them.

"You, too. Better keep looking on a good backup plan, because if they do have that many brain-bots out there already, this may be bigger than even me, and KP can handle," Ron admitted grimly.

"We're working on something now," Wade told him. "Just be careful until we can help."

"Don't worry about us," Monique said before Ron could reply. "You just take care of our families."

"Consider it done," Wade nodded, and then the screen went blank.

"You could always go back?"

"To what," she asked. "Staring at walls while I wait to see if anyone I know is coming back without a mechanical-brain in their head," she asked with a shudder. "After what you said, and how close Kim was to….."

She shuddered again.

"As long as Wade, and the twin-terrors can keep moms safe, I'm more than ready to do something for a change. Besides, I'm a genuine, provisional GJ agent, too. And now I finally have the chance to prove you and Kim aren't the only wunderkind from Middleton," she grinned.

"But, you're not from Middleton. I mean….. You know….."

"Ron. Focus," Monique growled.

"Right. Right. I was just saying…."

"Okay, genius. I wasn't born in Middleton, but it is my home now. My friends, too."

"Oh, yeah. Right. Right. So, think you're ready?"

Monique stared hard at them, then murmured, "I'm going to find out."

Ron just nodded, and eyed the small box he held that currently had no little blinking dots on the screen.

Not yet.

_To Be Continued…_


	8. Chapter 8

_I do not own any Disney Character named herein, and am only using them for a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Hearts & Minds**

**By LJ58**

**8**

"Wade," Betty shouted over the Kimmunicator. "Are you there?"

"Here," the young man answered as Will jumped to one side, firing quickly as they were backed down the corridor, the survivors from their third regional office in the southwest having somehow guessed what was going on, and arranged an ambush for them.

"We were expected here. I need that fail-safe, and I need it now," she said. "We have no civilians on site. Repeat, no civilians," she shouted, pausing to open fire on a man in GJ colors about to take one of her own agent's head off with very lethal ordinance.

"Can't you just retreat?"

"They destroyed out transport the minute we landed," Dr. Director told him. "We're only holding out because we were able to reach the armory corridor, and kept them from getting to heavier ordinance after our arrival. But they have numbers, and we have no way out."

"Understood. I have a prototype ready. Give me…..six minutes. But understand, everything but your Kimmunicator will likely be shut down afterward," Wade warned.

"We can handle a blackout. We can't stop bullets! ASAP, young man!"

"Launching my drone now," Wade told her. "Try to hold on. If you can't, remember your own failsafe."

"He has a drone," Will exclaimed. "Where does that boy get his…..? Wait, what failsafe?"

"Never mind," Betty shouted, shoving a female agent aside to fire her EM-pistol at a man about to fire a grenade launched at them. "Spence, get that armory door closed!"

"But, Dr. Director…..!"

"If they fire a round in there, we're toast! Close that door, man," she shouted, she, and the six survivors of her fourteen man strike-team unable to move, but unable to do more than hold their own. She was also hoping what she was about to do wouldn't completely gut their defenses.

"At least they can't swarm us in this narrow hall," Will grimaced.

"But we can't get out, either. Still, it was our best hope," she stated needlessly. "Six minutes, Agent Du. Best guess, can we keep them back she asked as Will scowled down the hall.

"This is horrible," Agent Alice Connors swore. "I know some of these….."

"I knew them all," Dr. Director told the only other female on their team. "I hired them. But they're _dead_, Connors. We're not fighting them. We're fighting _enemies_. Now, shoot," she ordered the woman, doing that very thing. "Will," she snapped at him as he scowled bleakly.

"At our current rate, and theirs, they still overwhelm us in…..three minutes."

"Damn. Then I have no choice. Everyone switch to standard weapons. It's about to get very dark in here."

"Dr. Director…..?"

Will watched her throw down her weapon, and reach for her watch. A new design she had taken to wearing of late.

She popped the face, and twisted the dial, just before she pushed a singular button within.

The wave was mildly concussive as the force erupted from that innocuously tiny device, and yet everyone just ahead of them suddenly stopped, giving choking moans, and simply fell over.

"The enemy now knows we onto them," she said grimly, eyeing the faint glow from the watch before it chirped, and gave a tinny declaration, stating, "Recharge in nine minutes."

"How…..?"

"Need to know, Will. Now, let's get working weapons, and get moving. We have no idea what the effective range was, and we still have a lot of work ahead of us. It's not over, people. Move," Betty declared, and instinctively reached for her holster even as she recalled the twins had also built the blue laser she had yet to fire.

With her EM emitter essentially rendered useless….

Then she frowned, and reached for the discarded weapon.

If they had built it, too, she mused.

She picked up the device, and slid the charging lever.

The soft hum of power filled the air, and the charge level showed on the side.

"How…..?"

"Agent Du, when this is over, remind me to fill in our a very special conscription I once impulsively made," she smirked. "Now, people," she said, "Let's go," she declared, and led the charge back up the hall, and over the bodies of far too many dead cyber-drones than she cared to think about.

**KP**

"Boys, it's me," Wade called when he noticed what happened. "Dr. Director used the mini-EMP."

"Effective range," Jim asked at once. "Even we weren't sure."

"I sent my drone on ahead just in case. From the trail of bodies I found, I'd say we have a two mile radius from source," he told her. "Still, by using it, we now put a very big thumb in someone's eye out there. They have to know. I thought I'd better warn you."

"Understood. We'll relay the warning. What about D.C.? Was the President compromised?"

"It was tricky, but we getting him out with Team Impossible's help, and managed to find a few generals, and other leaders also still overlooked. D.C. is now a deathtrap now, though."

"Drone-flight, Wade," Tim told him, speaking for the first time. "If we don't undercut their apparent command structure now that they know we're on to them, we could end up facing our own military. Or worse."

"I was thinking that, too. Any word from Kim? She's gone quiet lately."

"You know Kim," Jim smirked.

Wade nodded.

"We'll alert the others, you handle saving our national leaders who aren't already brain-zapped. Remember the plan, Wade," Tim went on, his back to the screen just then.

"Tim, what are you….?"

"Gotta go," Jim said, the sound of James Possible's voice in the background.

Wade leaned back, studied the five drones he had already managed to launch, each carrying their own very powerful EMP. The sixth one over Dr. Director's location had just fired, giving her a ten mile safe zone.

Only that now made it very obvious they were onto whoever was out there, and ratcheted the odds on both sides.

Wade considered all the things at play just then, and actually gave a silent prayer that Team Possible could really pull off another miracle. Because just then, even he was feeling too good about their chances. And he was hiding in his ultimate fallback shelter himself, after calling to warn his parents to lay low after he had arranged for their inoculations.

Unfortunately, a good part of Middleton had already been infected, as Ron put it. Fortunately, they could save the rest, but it still left a lot of once innocent people…..dead.

That did not set well with him.

What grated even more was that he had never even seen this coming until he started looking into Kim's near death after she had faced Dementor. Then the pieces belatedly came together, and he began to track the growing sphere of influence all around the world.

The only thing he had yet to manage to decipher was who might be behind it, and why.

He turned back to his own monitors, eyeing his own agents in place, and radioed the President's contingent.

"Sir, the drone will reach your location in two minutes. Be ready to move. You cannot remain where you are without being taken."

"Understood," a man in a rumpled uniform with a lot of stars declared. "We appreciate your help. Tell me, though, is it true that _Kim Possible_….?"

"She's still alive, and fighting to stop the madman behind this, sir," he told him. "Don't worry, she's back on the job again, and she will put an end to this," he assured the men eyeing him on that monitor who all wore grim expressions.

They looked hopeful for a moment, but not overly much.

He understood.

"Thirty seconds," Wade told them. "Be ready to move. Remember the rendezvous point. You can't be late, or I can't guarantee a safe extraction."

"We'll be there," the stocky man in very rumpled suit declared. "This country isn't finished yet, and neither are we," the leader of the nation swore.

Wade pressed a button as he noted the GPS marker over D.C. just then, and fired his secret weapon before anti-aircraft measures could be implemented.

The monitor showing the area leaders went dark, and Wade grimaced as he leaned back. All he could do now was wait. Wait, and hope his impromptu plans to save those important men worked.

**KP**

"Ron, we just had an update," Jim called him as he and Monique sped toward their rendezvous with Kim in a borrowed mini-jet borrowed from a South American GJ branch.

"Jim," Ron nodded. "What's going on?"

"Things just escalated. Dr. Director had to use her EMP, and Wade just launched his operation to extract the President. If the mystery man didn't know we're wise yet, he does now. The cat is definitely out of the bag on this one. Any word from Kim on your end?"

"Not since she started south. And while we still have her beacon on GPS," he said, nodding at the tracking panel on his jet's control panel. "She's been quiet since she started south," he fretted.

"There could be a communications jammer around her, since she's getting close to the transmission source. Just get to her, and be ready to use your own fail-safe if necessary."

"Won't Kim…..?"

"She didn't get that gear. She's been out, remember," Tim snapped. "And the Roth was never fitted with protective measures, anyway, so it didn't do any good to add it to the car."

"Which means…."

"She needs you to get there, and back her up," Jim cut in. "Go. We've got Middleton. You get to work, and stop this mess. Leave the rest to us," the younger member of Team Possible snapped before the monitor went dark.

"Whoa. He's worried," Monique realized. _"That_ just made my skin crawl."

"Yeah," Ron nodded grimly as he studied the GPS, and navigational setting again. "Because nothing worries those boys. If they're concerned….."

"We're screwed," Monique suggested grimly.

"Let's not forget Kim. Or the Ron-Man's mad luck," he forced a smile.

"Suddenly, I'm hoping our girl really is feeling up to this one. It's starting to look pretty serious," the raven beauty said somberly as she raised a small, seemingly impotent fist.

"Hang on, Monique. First thing you need to remmeber is that KP is already back on her feet, and out there ahead of us. And say what you want about the rest of us, that girl does not know how to quit. Whoever, or whatever is out there? They're going down," Ron declared with a knowing nod.

"Ron, I really hope you're right about this one."

"So do I," Ron almost said, but bit off the grim retort before he did. Instead, he simply just gave her a grim nod.

**KP**

"Okay," Kim nodded to Shego after dropping off Yori to make contact with her own people. "We're over the coast, and headed inbound towards the source of the signal. Wade? Wade?"

"Jamming," Shego asked knowingly.

"We're headed into enemy territory, likely to find the mastermind behind a plot to wipe out our entire race. What do you think?"

"Jamming," Shego nodded.

"I've still got a solid lock on the signal transmission."

"Well, duh. They can't jam _it_, or they lose control of all their people-bots," Shego huffed.

"You know, that just sounds….icky."

"Icky?"

"People-bots?"

"You prefer zombie-bots?"

Kim sighed.

"Just how much time have you spent around Ron lately?"

"More than I'd like," Shego admitted. "I do have the opinion your family is a lot more devious than people realize, though. You don't want to know how many times, and how many ways I've been threatened since they dragged me in to, ahem, help you."

"I can guess. Mom is cool, but she takes family very seriously. And the Tweebs?"

Kim only sighed there.

"I get it. They're just twisted."

"Goes without saying," Kim nodded authoritatively.

"And your dad?"

"Well, he just wants to pretend I'm still a little girl he can protect," she smiled. "So long as there are no boys around to offend my chastity…."

"That explains Stoppable," Shego sniggered.

"Hey!"

"Sorry. Sorry. Had to be said, though."

"Cute. Focus, will you? I think we're getting close."

"How can you be sure?"

"Well, the signal is getting stronger. Then again," she said, pointing out the windshield even as they felt something rock the Roth despite its impressive stabilizers. "There's _that_!"

"Oh, snap," Shego gasped, feeling her blood freeze as she looked down.

**KP**

"We are definitely being jammed," Ron said, turning to try something else as he adjust the jet's communication bands. "Nothing. But we do still have the cyber-signal, and we're getting close," he told Monique.

The woman stayed silent.

"You okay?"

"Just wondering how you and Kim make this all seem so easy without freaking out over what's happening," the woman admitted ruefully.

"Don't kid yourself," Ron said. "I am tweaked, hyper, and way close to losing it. I just learned to channel, and look calm. It takes some of the bluster from the baddies when they think you're dissing them with your innate coolness."

"And Kim?"

"Has always been insane. It's my only theory," the sandy-haired monkey master stated blandly.

"So, anything from the crazy girl," Monique asked with a rueful chortle as she eyed the communicators panel that had gone silent a few minutes ago, and not even crackled since.

"Can't even get Wade. We are definitely on our own for now."

"Man, I hope everyone else is okay," she murmured.

"Turn your seat right, look down, and open that panel."

"What is it?"

"Weapons locker," he told her. "You're going to want to grab everything you can carry. Something tells me, we'll need it."

"Not helping, monkey-boy," he said.

"I see the Roth," Ron declared, the jet suddenly banking even as Monique yelped when he abruptly banked hard.

"Hey! What are you….. Holy….freaking…..smokes," Monique gasped, seeing what lay below. "Is that?"

"It's KP. And I think she needs help," he said, aiming the jet down at a steep angle as laser blasts filled the sky around them. "Hang on. We're definitely on, Monique!"

"Ron," she shouted, clutching her seat in one hand, and the laser rifle she grapped up in the other as the jet dove at the ground that was coming up fast.

Very fast!

_To Be Continued….._


	9. Chapter 9

_I do not own any Disney Character named herein, and am only using them for a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Hearts & Minds**

**By LJ58**

**9**

"Hey! What are you….. Holy….freaking…..smokes," Monique gasped, seeing what lay below. "Is that?"

"It's KP. And I think she needs help," he said, aiming the jet down at a steep angle as laser blasts filled the sky around them. "Hang on. We're definitely on, Monique!"

"Ron," she shouted, clutching her seat in one hand, and the laser rifle she grabbed up in the other as the jet dove at the ground that was coming up fast.

Very fast!

"Ron, that weird ship…..!"

"I know," he said, angling around a massive, metal saucer on long legs. "It's _Lorwardian_! Man, those guys are nothing but trouble!"

"I thought they were gone!"

"We beat them. They obviously came back," he spat, blasting the robot war machine in front of Kim even as he just evaded a second trying to intercept him since he was lower than ever.

"We have to come in fast, and bail before they can target us. Finish loading up, I'm going to try to land just over that rise overlooking that ship. Ready?"

"I will be," Monique assured him, and started grabbing more munitions with her free hand. "What do you need?"

"Nothing. You just get ready. We get out, you stay on the ridge, and play _sniper_. Keep anything from getting too close, or sneaking up on us. I'm going down to help Kim."

"Wasn't Shego supposed to be with her," she asked, looking up now as the jet banked, and the engines screamed as Ron just ducked another salvo, while weaving between the tall war machines as he aimed the nose at the nearby ridge overlooking, and partially sheltering the massive alien ship parked under the icy cliff.

"She was. Maybe she got inside already. We'll find out. Get ready," he said, and hit the breaking thrusters, even as he simply dropped the ship down to impact hard without care for finesse. By the time he was shut down the engines, he was already unbuckling, and heading for the hatch.

"Let's go!"

"Right behind you," Monique assured her. "Don't worry. I was top of the class at ranged sniping."

"I know," she was told, proving Ron did know she had once taken GJ provisional training, just like a few others from their class inspired by Kim's heroics. "Just stay low. These guys don't play," he said, and simply leapt off the cliff.

Monique swallowed hard, moving forward to hide behind a snow bank near the edge of the cliff as she looked down on a real battlefield.

"Okay, girl," she told herself, aiming her laser rifle. "Time to prove you can make the big leagues," she told herself, and tried to ignore the chaos below as she picked her targets.

**KP**

"That explains Stoppable," Shego sniggered as she couldn't help ribbing Kimmie.

"Hey!"

"Sorry. Sorry. Had to be said, though," she grinned at the redhead.

"Cute. Focus, will you? I think we're getting close," Kim said, taping the GPS grid.

"How can you be sure?"

"Well, the signal is getting stronger. Then again," she said, pointing out the windshield even as they felt something rock the Roth despite its impressive stabilizers. "There's _that_!"

"Oh, snap," Shego gasped, feeling her blood freeze as she looked down. "Is that…..?"

"Lorwardian," Kim hissed, staring at the huge ship that wasn't quite as large as Warhok's ship, but big enough. "They came back."

"Well, let's make it their third strike," Shego growled, staring down at the massive ship even as one side opened, and a score of familiar war machines came stomping out.

"I definitely think they know we're here," Kim said, barely evading a blistering laser salvo even as she hit the Roth's shield controls. "I'm going to land as close as we dare, then we have to get inside, find whatever is controlling the cyber-brain transmitter, and shut it down."

"You don't honestly think it's going to be that easy?"

"Lorwardian. _Off_-switch," Kim stated bluntly. "These guys are seriously two-dimensional in thinking. Still, the fact they may be behind the brain game is galling. They must think they can turn our world into a puppet colony."

"Not happening," Shego huffed. "I hate puppets almost as much as clowns."

"Agreed. So stick to the plan. I'm the bait. You're the muscle. Here we go," she said, and aimed the small car at the ground even as the robots, and ship, continued to fire at them.

"Okay, the Roth is safe, but the minute we step out, we're fair game," Kim warned, activating her own battle suit as the hum of its devices began to fill the small car. "So, ready?"

"Born ready, Princess. Let's go remind these freaks this is our world."

"Absolutely. Remember, find the communications, and their power generator, shut it all down. Then we face….whoever."

"Gotcha," she said, and rolled out of the car, hands already blazing with green energies as she launched devastating plasma blasts even as she cleared the Roth, and left its defensive shielding behind.

Kim moved laterally, openly drawing fire as she ran headlong at the thickest line of war machines moving to surround her.

"Come on," the redhead shouted boldly. "Someone on come, and play. I'm getting bored out here already," she said, and fired a grapple, tangling the line around one huge limb, even as she jerked with the aid of her battle-suit's neuro-amped muscles, and a fair amount of TK.

The big machine staggered, skittered, and went down in a weird approximation of dominos as three nearby machines went tumbling with it, and one exploded, setting off a chain reaction. The others quickly spread out, and then moved to surround her.

She couldn't even look toward Shego, or her last position, as she had to move, and move fast to avoid being stomped, trapped, or zapped by their lasers.

Then she considered what she did in the medical clinic.

She focused on the closer of the machines, and it's laser cannon swiveled, and blew another of the warbots to pieces. She grinned, and spread out both hands, focusing on the machines around her as she sent their cannons to blasting one another, and soon had a growing mound of debris around her.

The only problem was that were a lot more of those machines still coming, and she was still just one woman.

"KP," someone shouted, even as a bright blue flash exploded to her right, and a man in black landed just beyond a warbot that literally fell in two different directions, sliced right down the middle. "You couldn't wait on backup," Ron complained as he stood upright, both hands wrapped around the handle of a glowing mystic sword he rarely pulled out unless things were past serious.

She guessed that the current sitch counted.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time," she grinned, and rolled out of the way of a laser blast sent her way when she was distracted enough for the targeting systems to refocus on her.

Even as she tumbled away, a high velocity blast echoed over the snow pack, and the cannon firing at her exploded at the side of the warbot.

"Is that….?"

"Monique was not getting left behind this time. That, and she felt it was probably going to be safer with me."

"Does she still think that," Kim grinned, and bounded away, and then eyed another of the nearer bots, focusing solely on the big machine before her that suddenly stiffened, rose off the ground, and slammed back to take out four more of its kind.

"Way to go, KP. You're getting better with that trick."

"Still gives me a hell of a headache," she complained.

"What about Shego? Isn't she with you?"

"She went to look for the off-switch."

Ron laughed.

"Think it will be that easy again?"

"We can hope," Kim grinned, and lifted another warbot as Ron leapt up to slice the legs from under another.

On the hill, Monique continued to target the laser cannons on those machines she could see, taking them out before they could fire.

"Catch that one," Ron shouted, pointing at one of the warbots now moving toward the plateau after it apparently figured out that there was an unseen player on the field. "Monique can't fight them up close!"

"Got it," Kim said, and pulled it back even as it tried to climb the icy slope, and used its momentum to slam it back down into three more of it's kind.

"Man, you'd think they would run out of these things," Ron complained, slicing through more of the long, metal legs trying to slam down atop them when the lasers proved ineffective.

Meanwhile, more of the metal war machines continued to spill out of the open hatch now only a few feet away.

"Is Monique on frequency," Kim asked, moving around, and forcing more of the machines away, and into others, literally bowling them over with each other as Ron continued to cut their legs from under them.

"You got it, GF. Am I guessing you have a plan beyond making a mess of things?"

"We're about to join Shego inside," she said. "When we go, I don't know if these things will follow us, or go after you. The minute we're in, you get ready to bail. Don't let them close on you," Kim said over the wireless com that fortunately wasn't jammed by whatever kept her from contacting anyone outside the area.

"That's a good idea, Monique. You're a good shot, but there are still a lot of these things, and…. Kim," he shouted, pointing again.

Even as he did, Kim was fixing her glittering eyes on a pair of the war machines now trying to use the others as cover to climb the plateau.

She lifted both up, and slammed them into one another, letting them fall atop the massed warbots that had been covering their ascension until they rose over the tops of the gaudily painted saucers.

"Time to go, Monique," Kim shouted. "They definitely know you're up there. Stay low, but go. Now!"

"Okay. I'll be on channel, so if you need me…."

"We'll call," Ron assured her. "Just hide. This just turned into a one-on-one here. Go."

"I'm gone," the woman said, though the barrel of her rifle was still showing over the icy bank.

"Clever," Ron said, guessing she left it on purpose to keep anyone from guessing she was actually retreating.

"I'm going. You with me," Kim said, ducking, jumping, and then using a flailing limb to launch her the rest of the way into the open hatch where she grabbed an oncoming warbot's limb, and used it to spin herself up, and into the huge ship.

"Right behind you," Ron shouted, racing between massive limbs, jumping around already mangled pieces, and functional machines trying to stomp him.

He leapt up, spinning in midair to land on the edge of the open hatch, and then jumped on inside. Behind them, the machines kept going.

"They're definitely coming after you, Moni," Ron called over the radio. "So if you still hear me, get out of here."

There was no answer.

He paused, looking back, and saw Kim standing near a huge hatch that led into a long corridor not unlike the last Lorwardian ship they had visited.

"We have to trust her," Kim told him. "Let's go. Shego went this way."

"How can you….? Oh," he said, seeing the warped hatch torn open, and half melted.

Behind them, the war machines rising out of the deck just stopped, and stood in place, no longer trying to leave.

Ahead of them, however, were over a dozen sentry drones.

Or what used to be sentry drones.

"Yep," Ron said, shifting his grip on the Lotus Blade to one hand. "Shego has definitely been here," he said, seeing the claw marks, and molten metal scraps all around him.

"Goes without saying," she said, stopping again, and looking around.

"What is it?"

"I….feel something. I'm going this way," Kim told him. "You keep following Shego, in case she needs help?"

"What if you need help," Ron shouted after her as she ran off to the right when they reached the intersection of wide corridors.

"What could happen," she cheerfully tossed back, even as she mentally slammed two of the floating sentry drones into each other, and kept going without looking back.

"And she used to complain when I asked that one," he groaned, and kept following the trail of wreckage through the spacecraft.

Ron moved faster now, concerned for Kim, but knowing she had good instincts after all the years they had spent taking down villains, and worse. True, she had more than a few close calls, but there was something almost preternatural about her luck at times.

Not all of it could be pinned on his shoulders, either.

Kim just had a way of making things happen around her.

Ron ran now, moving carefully, but trying to close the distance as he now heard sounds of fighting, and ran into a large chamber where several corridors joined, and spotted green flames surging just ahead where a group of obvious humans were trying to swarm the lone, green-skinned woman.

"Shego!"

"It's zombie central, Stoppable," Shego growled, punching and kicking at the bodies between her and her destination, "But I can't figure out where they're all coming from!"

"Doesn't matter," Ron said, leaping up, bouncing off the walls, and dropping beside her. "They're all about to stop," he said, and reached for his watch.

"What, are you going to give them a time…..out…..?"

Ron grinned as the concussive wave spread out around them, turning the brightly lit corridor into a dim tunnel as only flickering emergency lights somehow remained on as every cyber-drone around them suddenly stopped, convulsed, and fell flat.

"Whoa," Shego blinked. "Tell me you can do that again?"

"System recharge in eleven minutes," the small watch stated as Shego stared.

"So, which way," Ron asked.

"Well, they seemed real eager to keep me away from that door," Shego pointed.

"Well, let's go find out why," Ron said, and moved with her as they simply walked over the piled bodies left around them.

**KP**

Kim felt the rush of something sweep around her, sensing much of the tech around her simply shut down, even as lights sputtered, died, or simply flickered wanly.

Someone had fired some kind of EMP, or she wasn't a scientist's daughter.

Still, she could sense a lot of active tech still functioning around her.

Apparently, whatever was going on made some of the technology resistant to ordinary defenses. She glanced down, saw her Kimmunicator was dark know, and that meant her own battle-suit was history. Not good, but still, she could get by.

It wasn't the first tight spot she had been in without backup. She kept going, forcing a door open, and noted the hovering sentry drones did seem to have all fallen down.

She couldn't help but count that a plus.

She moved through the corridors, and then stopped, glancing to her right as if in afterthought, and then approaching a set of heavy doors that made her realize this was what she sought.

She used the borrowed makeshift blade taken from a piece of ruined machinery, and pried open the doors to step into the huge chamber dimly lit by faint lighting that had yet to fade. Around her, certain machinery still functioned, and dull glow of central illumination seemed fixed on a huge crystal set in the center of the room.

She walked toward it, frowning, and then moved around it even as she realized the crystal was somehow surrounding something setting in what appeared to be a large chair.

She frowned as she moved around the large crystal, and gasped.

"No way," she rasped, staring at the tall, if seated figure.

**KP**

Monique sped away from the alien ship as her small jet skimmed around the ground, but realized she was still in trouble.

Just ahead, a virtual wall of war machines was moving to blockade her.

Behind her, more of the machines were moving to surround her as they closed the circle.

She could try for altitude, but she already knew those things could, and would shoot her down, as the smoking starboard engine could attest.

That left her with one option.

Only it was not going to help it things went south from there.

Even as the mass of machinery tightened the circle, she activated her own defensive EMP that shut down the small jet now only hovering over the icy ground. The aircraft thudded to the ground when it's struggling engines simply shut down, not being one of those protected from Wade and the twins' failsafe.

She yelped as the jet fell that short distance, and looked out as the machines staggered, faltered, and many just fell over.

She grimaced as she sat there, already feeling the cold starting to penetrate the small jet's thin hull when the power faded. She looked around for protective clothing, but saw only a thin flight jacket.

Better than nothing.

She pulled it on, then headed for the weapon's locker.

She strapped on everything she could carry, and then grimaced as she eyed the hatch.

She was four miles from the alien ship, in the middle of Antarctica, surrounded by robots that wanted her dead.

Or worse.

Could things get any worse?

Which was when she realized something outside was still moving.

And starting to bang on her hatch.

"Seriously, why do I even ask," she moaned, gripping the laser rifle she clutched in both hands, staring at the hatch with rounded eyes.

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

_I do not own any Disney Character named herein, and am only using them for a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Hearts & Minds**

**By LJ58**

**10**

Monique stared owlishly at the hatch as she held the pounding on her now crippled mini-jet, and tightened her finger on the trigger.

Someone banged harder, then she gaped as the hatch was slowly torn back, and she gasped, her finger starting to fire the weapon even as someone shouted, "Hey, you okay in there?"

"Who are you," Monique gasped, staring at the huge guy with muscles to spare backed by three younger men in colorful parkas.

"We're Team Go, Miss," the big blue guy grinned. "Someone told us we could find Shego down here. Only we lost her signal just as we arrived here, but just happened to spot your jet flying by surrounded by those robots."

"You just missed the turnoff, big guy," Monique sighed in relief. "Everyone's back at the alien ship that started all this mess."

"Aliens," the lanky man with the violet hued skin grimaced. "Again."

"Looks like," Monique grimaced. "Say, you're Shego's brothers, right?"

"That's right. Although our sister has trouble remembering she's supposed to be a hero, Team Go has always stood for….."

"Speeches later, fighting now," one of the twins complained, holding some kind of weapon of his own. "Because I'm pretty sure there are more of those metal things coming by now."

"Come on," Hego told her. "You can get us to the aliens, and we can put a stop to this madness."

"Kim Possible and Shego are already there. With Ron Stoppable," Monique told them, grabbing a belt loaded with grenades she slung over her shoulder.

"Got any more," the other twin asked, eyeing all the weaponry she was carrying.

"Plenty," she pointed at the still full weapons' locker. "Say what you will for Global Justice, but they do like to be prepared."

"You're with GJ," the purple guy asked.

"Don't I look like an agent," she grumbled.

"Well, no offense, but….you look kind of…..young," the man smiled wanly.

"Mego," Hego growled. "Now is not the time. Let's go."

"Right. Go, Team Go," one of the twins said, and leapt out of the jet to fire at something Monique had not yet seen.

She adjusted her grip on the rifle again, and walked out of the jet into the snow, and looked up at a second horde of war machines coming at them.

"This just keeps getting better and better," she groaned, checking her special watch, and realizing she still had eight minutes to recharge.

"Which way, Miss," the big guy asked, seeming to ignore the robots.

"Isn't it obvious," she asked as she pointed at the oncoming horde. "That way."

"Then, lets take them down," Hego shouted, and charged fearlessly at the nearest robot.

Monique sighed, and started firing herself, hoping to get rid of a few laser canons before the war machines got lucky as the colorfully clad team charged the warbots with fearless abandon.

"How do I get into these things," she complained, firing almost nonstop. "I just wanted to design killer fashions! Or be a stylish spy. Not kill killer robots," she whined.

**KP**

Kim walked toward the massive structure, frowning, and then moved around it even as she realized the crystal was somehow surrounding something setting in what appeared to be a large chair.

She frowned as she moved around the large crystal, and gasped.

"No way," she rasped, staring at the tall, if seated figure.

Inside the crystal, looking amazingly lifelike, was Warmonga.

Only she was missing her left hand, and part of her right arm, along with part of one leg. Her face was masked by something on the right side, and her torso had a gaping hole in it.

The woman was obviously dead, just….incredibly well-preserved.

She stared at the woman, and grimaced.

She remembered the powerful alien all too well. She and Warhok had almost killed her, and all but taken their world in the shortest conquest of all time. Had not Drew and Shego come up with the most unlikely of all plans, Earth would have been in real trouble at the time.

Then, too, that was the day Ron stopped playing sidekick, and became a real hero in his own right.

Then she frowned.

Warmonga?

Then that meant…..

"_Warhok_," she rasped in realization.

**KP**

"This is not the engine room," Shego said, looking at the huge chamber with two large seats, and an array of computer equipment.

"Still looks important. We should shut it all down," Ron declared, noting a lot of the computers were still running in spite of his triggering his EMP earlier.

"Guess we do it the old-fashioned way," Shego said as she lifted glowing hands.

"I think not," a voice growled as a hatch on the far side of the chamber slid open, and a literal giant stomped out to confront them.

"Warhok," Ron gasped, staring at the scarred behemoth with a metal leg replacing his left limb, and a rough patch covering his left eye framed by very grizzly scars.

"I asked before," the giant growled as he lifted a huge spear, "Did you truly think _children_ could best the most feared warrior in the Lorwardian empire?"

"You looked a lot better the last time you asked that one," Shego quipped.

"Indeed," the giant growled at her. "All we're missing is the red one, and the blue imposter," he sneered. "Of course, I happen to know that _he_ is already dead. _Replaced_ by one of my new drones that will soon be slaving for the greater glory of the Lorwardian Empire! As will you," he said, and fired the weapon held in his left hand."

"Not this time, freak," Shego snarled, easily dodging the way, and blasting the weapon.

"Trophy, or drone, you will fall before me," the giant swore, tossing away the same brain ray Dementor had used on Kim after Shego melted the barrel to slag.

"What she said," Ron swore, glowing blue as he jumped, evading that energy spear as he slammed a powerful kick into the side of the giant's head.

The warrior went flying, but he shook it off, and slammed a big fist on the nearby console, and dozens of hovering sentry-bots suddenly flew into the chamber, firing lasers at them.

"This could be going better," Shego complained, jumping, dodging, and leaping around as she worked on taking out any of the metal sentries she could reach as Warhok laughed at them.

"Even you cannot fight forever, green one," he snarled. "Neither of you. And when you fall, I'll simply….."

Every drone suddenly quivered, and fell.

Clattering to the ground like discarded toys, they seemed to lose all power, and simply drop as Warhok frowned at his defenders as Ron and Shego both glanced around uneasily themselves.

"Has to be….."

"Kimmie," Shego grinned as she finished Ron's statement.

The redhead walked into the chamber just then, and eyed the scowling giant.

"I knew it," she said, and eyed the big alien. "You guys just don't know when to quit."

"Quit," Warhok spat. "I'll stop when I add your heads to my trophy wall, and rid the galaxy of your pestilent race for good," he snarled.

"You really think you can replace every human on the planet with one of your robot brains?"

"I've already replaced over ten percent of your feeble population with my drones," Warhok sneered. "You, however, were finally getting too close, and I chose to claim, you, too. Only you proved more…..resilient than expected."

"Like dad says, anything is possible…."

Warhok growled, and flung his spear at her.

And gaped as it stopped in midair, inches from Kim's chest as Shego gasped, and Ron just shook his head.

"KP, stop playing. This guy is serious," he complained.

"So am I, Ron, she said, and the spear suddenly turned, and slammed into a series of computers nearby that sent up sparks and smoke from the array as they began to short-circuit.

"No more drones, or robots," Kim turned to stare at Warhok. "Now, what?"

The giant howled his fury.

"I'll tear you to pieces with my bare…..!"

He took one step, and fell flat on his face.

"No more cybernetic limb," Kim declared, having shut down his artificial limb in the same instant.

"How is this possible," the alien fumed with such hate and anger it seemed to roil off him as he looked up, glaring at Kim with his one good eye.

"That's what I would like to know. Why didn't you just leave if you survived? Why stay here, and try to keep causing trouble," she demanded as she gestured at him, and he gasped in genuine shock as his large body rose, and simply floated over to settle in one of the command chairs on the deck.

"How….?"

"Anything is possible," Kim smiled blandly. "Now, answer me? Why stay here if you survived? Why go to all this…..trouble?"

"You monkeys know nothing of honor," Warhok spat. "Or the Lorwardian way."

"I saw Warmonga."

The alien looked beyond miserable just then.

"Laid low by your treachery!"

"Our treachery," Shego huffed. "We didn't invite you here!"

"You did," Warhok spat. "First with your hints at the Great Blue, then with your mockery of my battle-mate. Our warrior's pride demanded we answer you in kind. Only you could not even give us a genuine defeat. You tossed us aside," he snarled at Ron, obviously still trying to make his metal leg move in vain, "As if unworthy of even facing you."

"We were just trying to stop you," Ron said grimly. "Like Kim said, we beat you. So, why stay?"

Warhok glared for a long moment, then turned to eye Kim.

"You are more than you seem, small one. I see that now. Warhok could not leave because all that survived the explosion was this single shuttle. Even could it fly, I could never return. A prince, and warrior of Lorwardia, bested by mere children? Shamed by ignoble _savages?_ My battle-mate lost, and my honor shattered? I would be a laughing stock among my own. Better to bide my time, claim your world entire, and lay this witless planet at the emperor's feet to prove I am still a warrior of renown," he snarled.

"So, you would kill billions for pride," Kim asked blandly as she never took her eyes off the big warrior.

"Honor demands it," Warhok thundered.

"You'll never stop, will you? No matter what we do?"

"Never," Warhok hissed.

"Then, the only other question I have is, will any more of your people come to avenge you," she asked.

"You truly think you can slay me? I've watched you, woman. Both of you. None of you have the zuchibas to actually slay….."

"Will more come," Kim cut him off.

"Of course not," Warhok spat. "Not that it matters. "Soon, my done-production will expand exponentially, and I'll have the entire planet convert….."

Warhok gasped, both hands going to the long spear suddenly embedded in his broad chest.

"KP," Ron rasped.

"Like you said to me once," Kim said, walking toward the alien who gaped at her with his good eye. "Sometimes, you have to get your hands dirty," she told Ron. "This guy would never have stopped until he killed everyone on Earth. I think he's done enough. Don't you?"

"War….hok will nev….."

The warrior sucked air, shuddering, then went limp in his chair.

"Kim," Shego asked with a grimace as the spear suddenly pulled free of the alien, and hovered before the big alien. "What are you doing?"

"Doing what we should have done at the start," Kim said. "Making sure he's dead," she said, and burying the spear in Warhok's bloody chest again. And again.

"I think you got him," Ron said quietly as Kim finally let the spear drop after puncturing the broad, bloody chest five times.

"Yeah," Shego grimaced as Kim stared hard at the warrior.

"What now," Ron asked.

"Now," Kim said, turning to eye the still operating computers around her. "We make sure everything is shut down, and then hunt down any of his agents still out there before they can reboot this sick plan," he was told.

"Works for me. Anyone got any explosives, because I don't think we'll be finding anything as easy as a self-destruct switch here this time," Shego complained.

"I've got some grenades left," a very haggard, and battered Monique panted as she spoke up just then, leaning against the open hatch while still holding onto her laser rifle.

"Perfect," Kim nodded her way.

"Shego," Hego nodded as he came in behind Monique looking as if he had been in a battle himself, "We were told you were back fighting the good fight."

"Don't even start," Shego said as Mego walked over to stare at Warhok.

"Did you…..?"

"Don't look at me. Kimmie did all the heavy lifting this time," Shego said as her brother stared at the dead warrior with a look mingling horror, and fascination.

"Miss Possible," Hego stared at her. "You had to…..?"

"He was going to kill us all, Hego. He would have never stopped trying. He left us no choice," Ron said, knowing Kim wasn't ready to talk just then as she only walked over, took the mines, and grenades from Monique, and then glanced at the people around her.

"Everyone clear out. I'm going to plant these explosives, and then blow this whole ship. Go. I'll meet you outside."

"Kimmie…."

"Go," Kim told Shego grimly.

Shego nodded grimly, and joined the now silent procession outside.

Fifteen minutes later, well away from the downed ship, the band watched the ship explode, and the icy cliffs disturbed by the explosion, and recent battle shattered, and bury what was left as the crumbling rock, snow, and ice rushed down to cover the now broken alien vessel.

"Rest in piece," Kim murmured, staring at the mound made in the wake of the explosions.

"So, where's the jet," Ron asked.

Monique sighed, and pointed.

"It's toast. I had to fire an EMP. After those bots almost tore it apart."

"Guys," Shego turned to them.

"Our jet was shot down while we were coming in, too," Hego sighed his admission.

Kim sighed.

"The Roth's systems were burned out when you activated that EMP earlier," she realized as she looked up from the open hood she had lifted to check her own vehicle out.

"Well, at least we beat the bad guys," Shego said cheerfully. "Who's up for a walk?"

"Walk," the Wegos groaned in tandem.

"Well, we flew over some kind of outpost back that way. Couldn't have been more than ten miles," Mego pointed.

They all stared across the icy expanse before them, and shivered.

"Let's go," Hego sighed, and took the first step.

"I'm really missing my coat about now," Ron said, but turned to follow.

"We still have a lot to do," Kim reminded them. "Let's get back, and get it done. Warhok might have had human pawns that might try to keep his plan going if we're not careful. I won't feel safe until they are all shut down."

"You just have to rain on our parade," Shego huffed.

"Are you sweating," Mego complained at his sister. "You are?"

"Sure, blame me for having my own onboard heater," she smirked, lifting a glowing hand.

"This is going to be a long walk," Ron told Kim.

Kim gave him a rueful smile, but said nothing.

"Hey, at least we stopped him," he told her.

"I know. I felt his anger. And his….grief. He really cared about her. Warmonga. I think, most of this was about her," she told him.

"So, she was….?"

"Dead," Kim nodded. "I saw her body. It….wasn't pretty."

"Death never is, KP," Ron said grimly. "And like you said, we're going to have a lot to clean up this time. A lot."

Kim said nothing to that as she eyed Shego, who caught her wistful expression, and fell back to put an arm around her.

"Can I warm you up, Princess?"

"Thanks, Shego. I knew you cared."

Shego smiled at her, and let just a degree of her comet-power radiate enough to warm the slender redhead beside her.

"Always, Kimmie. Always."

Hego, for once, wisely kept his silence as they kept walking across the frozen landscape.

**KP**

Below the thick rock and ice now covering an artificial tomb, a faint glow fluttered in the now dark chamber, and slowly brightened to glow like a singular beacon.

A single console began to hum, and then came to life as a mechanical voice declared, "_All remaining auxiliary power now rerouted. Genetic regeneration matrix powering up. Restoration continuing_."

In the medical matrix, the tall, green woman sat in complete stasis.

Waiting.

_End…?_


End file.
